The Half-Blood Prince Pensive Book 1
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Journey with our favorite hated Potion's master through Harry Potter's Hogwarts Years. Severus Snape the Dungeon Bat's innermost thoughts and memories as recalled by Professor Snape himself. As Cannon as possible. R&R please!
1. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Hello all. I've had a bit of writer's block and so wrapped myself in the world of Harry Potter, particularly the second half of the last book/movie. I have come to the conclusion that Severus Snape is the most amazing character ever. I also came to the conclusion that I must write him (like one of my french girls? O.o EH?!)

This story will be a combination of Snape's memories and the present book. Book one is the Sorcerer's stone, book two will be the Chamber of Secrets, and so on. Italics is his memories and regular text are what's going on in the story. I'm going to try to be as canon as possible, so no there will not be any slash or anything like that, but there may be swearing and of course much later there will be dark stuff so I'm going to rate it accordingly.

Please Read and Review? I'd love some pointers!

* * *

The sun was setting over the Black Lake, the light shining like diamonds off the murky surface. The sky was lit with pink and purple hues, streaming into the sky, tie-dyed darker and darker until the blackest part of the sky mingled with the dark air. Off in the distance a billowing cloud of smoke signaled the arrival of the train. A man stood at the shore line of the lake, it's cold waters lapping slowly a few inches from his feet. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he glared toward the train. He wore all black, trousers, shoes, cloak, even his over-shirt was black, long sleeved and buttoned up all the way to his neck. The only ounce of color in his wardrobe was a long sleeve white undershirt visible at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He had pale skin, black shoulder length hair and black eyes. This was Severus Snape.

His cloak billowing behind him he sharply turned from the sight of the train and began his trek back to the castle, large and proud, stood before him, the torches were lit, welcoming the students from their long lips pulled downward, a sneer as he neared the building. First years would be running about the castle soon, oh how he loathed it. The teachers were eagerly awaiting the arrivals, and as he found his seat at the Professor's table the elder students made their way inside, the cool of the night escaping their thoughts as they excitedly picked up from last year. Severus stared at the door for a moment, thinking of how it had been his first year.

_Severus peaked his head out from behind the tree in the meadow beside his house. He had been hiding in the tree for the last hour, waiting for the wrath of his father to subside so that he could go home. He had been peacefully ignorant of everything around him until a shrill voice echoed toward him. His black eyes scanned the area and found himself looking at two girls his age. _

_"Freak! You're a freak!" the skinny brunette was yelling at the red-head. The red-haired girl began to run away, up the hill to the tree waiting at the top, the same tree Severus was hiding behind. "I'm going to tell mummy exactly how much of a freak you are! Frea-" She stopped as Severus escaped from his hiding spot. _

_The brunette squeaked, running off in the direction she came from. Severus turned to the red haired girl, she was pretty with emerald green eyes. He frowned however when he noticed a crumpled flower in her hand and tears streaking down her cheeks. His expression was soft as he looked at her curiously, "What's wrong?"_

_"My sister doesn't like me." She managed, a sob constricting her throat. With a questioning look his eyes drifted to her hand. She had dropped the flower and instead found herself wringing her hands, trying not to cry. _

_"She's just jealous because you're special." he grinned. She looked at him as he bent over, plucked a small flower and spun it in his hands. Her eyes grew wide as he pushed it from him and it slowly drifted to her fingers, still spinning as if he twirled it in his own._

Severus looked around for a moment, he was distracted as Albus began chatting with Minerva about the new first years. There was a hush running through the now filled Great Hall, something about the boy-who-lived. Severus cast his eyes toward his plate, recalling how many days it had been since Lily's demise. Ten years. Ten years of dismal teaching had passed since he had last seen her beautiful face. His gaze lifted, setting into a deep scowl. Now he really had to be careful, he knew that Harry had his mother's eyes, his dear Lily's eyes, but that wasn't what worried him. If he looked anything like Lily he was sure he'd have to quit on the spot.

Quirrell was sitting beside Severus spouting off some nonsense about his travels over the summer. His constant stutter was really starting to wear on him, so instead of blasting the defense teacher straight across the room he recalled his memories to him once more.

_"You got your letter too?" Lily asked excitedly. She had run all the way from her house to their spot and was clutching the letter to her chest, her smile from ear to ear. He grinned back waving his own letter. _

_"Of course!" He smirked looking over the letter once more, finally there would be an escape for him and he was able to bring his best friend Lily! There was nothing that could ruin his mood today. _

_"So the train leaves next week, and mum said we could go get our things from Diagon Alley tonight!" She squealed dancing around happily. Severus could only laugh as she spun around on the spot. _

_"I've already got my things." He peaked his head out from beside the tree, looking carefully from side to side and then slowly pulled out his wand from his coat pocket. "I've got my own wand too." _

_Lily's eyes grew wide as she stared at it, it was sleek and black, the wooden handle was inlayed with beautiful silver spirals and braids. She looked around too and inched closer to him, "That's your wand?" He nodded feeling very proud of himself, "Thirteen and one half inch Dark Harwood, Dragon Heartstring Core." He watched Lily examine it carefully and pull away with a smirk. _

_"I bet mine will be even better." Lily grinned which only made Severus roll his eyes. _

_"Yeah and I'll own a hippogriph by years end." He scoffed carefully replacing his prized wand back into his pocket. She stuck out her tongue and they sat at the tree for some time before Lily had to leave. _

_"Good luck with Ollivander!" He yelled, waving as she headed down the path. _

_"Who?"_

"S-severus?" Quirrell asked softly.

"Hmm?" Severus quickly snapped his attention back to Quirrell.

"I-I-I asked i-if you knew a-anything about Harry P-P-Potter." Severus lifted an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Quirrell turned toward the Great Hall doors as they opened, hushed and excited whispers came from both the upper years and the first years as they trotted their way to the teachers table. Severus scanned the group but shrugged as Quirrell looked back at him.

"I just hope he isn't as moronic as his father." Severus said softly, his eyes landing on the jet black mop of hair that was the boy. Anger swelled in his stomach, pulsing through his veins as he watched the boy look around in wonder. He was the exact copy of Potter! A scowl on his face Severus watched the boy as he looked at each professor's face, he had smiled at Hagrid and watched Albus in wonder, recognition when his eyes landed on Quirrell.

The scowl instantly fell from Severus' face, a look of curiosity and kindness emanated from the boys eyes, the eyes of Lily Evans, causing him to stare at him, mouth slightly parted, until Quirrell began his onslaught of stories once more. His black eyes trained on Quirrell, he began to think over how exactly the same they were. The perfect shade of emerald, the kindness and curiosity he had only found in her eyes. The way those eyes crinkled and brightened as she laughed, he found the boy shared this as he giggled quietly with his friends.

A hush washed over the crowd as he stepped forward to be sorted. The room was silent for some time, the boy was whispering to himself, and the sharp s of his whisperings echoed in the Great Hall. The hat was mumbling back to him and everyone stared at the pair intently until, shocked, they reeled backward as the sorting hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy's eyes brightened and he hopped off the seat and to the Gryffindor table. Severus' sneer returned. Bloody Gryffindors. His godson Draco was also in amongst the first years and Severus smirked as the blonde boy strutted up to the sorting hat and sat down. The hat barely hit one wispy hair on his head before it hollered, "SLYTHERIN!" Severus looked between the boys and saw they had also caught each other's eyes, sneering at each other. Well that was familiar.

_Lily gripped Severus' hand tightly, butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he wasn't certain it was just nerves. The pair trotted up toward the teachers table, their new robes stiff and their eyes darting from sight to sight, lingering for a moment when they looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The two were grinning ear to ear as they stood silently waiting. As Professor McGonagall began reading off the names Severus watched in fascination, the student would go up to the chair and the hat would be put on their head. _

_The hat was yelling different house names as it came into contact with the first years heads and he found he was enjoying the sight. Until Lily's name appeared on the teachers lips and her hand left his own. Fidgeting nervously he watched as Lily sat there with the hat upon her head, it slipped far down her forehead and nearly covered the entirety of her pretty green eyes. "Gryffindor!" _

_The hat cheered as Lily grinned and hopped off the seat. She gave Severus a huge grin before running over to join the rest of Gryffindor House. He stood there waiting for his own turn, sneering as James Potter strutted up to the seat. The bloody idiot started a fight with him in front of Lily on the train. He was a right foul git and it only made Severus fume more as the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" _

_Turning to watch the boy strut over and sit right beside Lily. She looked at Severus sadly and showed him her crossed fingers. She was hoping he'd be right there next to her and turned to glare and hush the black haired boy beside her. He glared at the boy as his other friends joined them, they had all had a part in Severus' and James' fight and he knew immediately who the enemy was to him. _

_"Severus Snape?" Severus jumped as his name was called, turning sharply on his heel and gliding up to the teachers table. Sitting himself upon the seat he looked at Lily who was shoving her hand in James' face trying to get a good look at her friend. _

_He caught her eye and he smiled at her. "My dear boy!" Severus' smile fell into a terrified stare as he heard the voice. "Let's see what house you should be in...high intellect...clever mind...and a thirst, to prove yourself...but were to put you?" Severus looked hopefully at Lily as she smiled up at him. He wouldn't mind red and gold, they weren't terrible colors after all. The best part would be that he and Lily could hang out all the time! His eyes drifted to James who was glaring daggers at him and Severus sneered, bloody git. _

_Needs to be taught a lesson. He deserves to be put in his place. _

_"Ah...better be SLYTHERIN!" Lily's face at that moment was the saddest he had yet seen. If Severus could be any paler he probably would be, he had heard many stories of Slytherin. His own mother had been part of Slytherin in her schooling as well, and though he prided himself in that fact he also found the sadness spreading and hollowing out his chest. He sat a little farther down than he thought and found himself sitting beside an older student, a blonde one who smiled down at him and patted him on the back encouragingly, "Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Lucius Malfoy." _

_"Severus Snape." he said softly, offering his hand. The two began conversing but Severus couldn't help but continuously look over to the Gryffindor table. Those green eyes staring back, pleading and sad but hopeful and kind._

Those same green eyes were looking at him in confusion as Severus stared at the boy. It was the glasses that shone over those eyes that brought him back from his daydreams. Instantly Severus glared down at the boy and he smirked as he shrunk in an attempt to get out of his view, the boy then leaned over and gently tugged on the Prefect Percy Weasley's robe. A small finger swiftly pointed toward Severus and he in turn began eating. He knew what the red-haired boy was saying, 'that's Professor Snape. He's the potions master here, he teaches in the dungeons and is Head of Slytherin House. Careful 'round him, he's not too keen on Gryffindors.'

Or at least that's what he thought the red-head would say. He stabbed at the meal before him only to turn his hooked nose to it in the end, the anger boiling in his stomach at the spitting image of the boy he always loathed quelled his hunger. Oh it was going to be a long year, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the chatter around him.

His eyes opened slightly, focusing on the Gryffindor table once more, however this time he looked freely as he watched the youngest Weasley shovel food into his mouth like a pig, the mousy haired brunette girl was seated right beside Potter and was talking his ear off. Severus' lip tugged into a smirk. He enjoyed the distress the girl seemed to put him in, hopefully the little chit would continue to be an annoy accomplice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Albus' voice rang out, instantly silencing the crowd. Severus even turned to look up at the old Headmaster as he began his yearly welcome back speech, something he had heard continuously throughout the years but the man always drew attention. "I have just a few start of term notices for you all before you can retire to bed. First years please note that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. Also our caretaker , would like me to remind you all that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Severus smirked as he watched the pink cheeks of the students suddenly whiten. If being a Headmaster wasn't so much work he would most likely have asked for the title, he loved seeing the students so scared. He turned back to Albus who smiled sincerely and waved a hand, "Good night to you all."

"First years follow me!" The prefects began shouting. The students slowly exited the Great Hall, their footsteps hindered by full stomach and sleepy eyes. Severus collected his things, a simple journal filled with potions, and stepped down from the table, retiring to his own chambers. His cloak billowed out behind him and the sea of students parted as he walked through them, the Prefects and Head Students also skittering to the side to allow the potions master by. Severus flew past the Slytherins, giving a small proud smirk to them as he walked by, and straight to his chambers.

He stared at the portrait for a moment before the man turned to him, "Password?"

"Sectum Sempra." Severus drawled. The man in the portrait nodded before bowing his head and allowing the door to swing open. Severus stepped through the threshold and sighed slipping off his cloak and undoing the buttons of his shirt. If there hadn't been any tension in his shoulders before there was certainly tension there now. His white undershirt freed Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace and lit it silently, the warmth instantly filling the room as he sat down in front. Her son was finally at Hogwarts, it had seemed like such a short time since he filled his spare time with every little thing he could think of. Research, brewing potions, pulling the painful memories from him and storing them away. Those wasted years finally came back to him, pouring themselves into his muscles, straining his shoulders and pulling at the gaping hole in his chest. Ten years without her. Ten years turned traitor.


	2. The Potion's Master

A/N: Hello All! So there aren't too many memories in this chapter, but I hope that's alright. I wanted to give a bit more of present day, a good balance you know. Still wondering how I'm doing and I'd love some feedback if you can! Read and Review?

PS this will be updated as frequently as possible considering the amount of books Severus is in I mean come on, I'm only in Chapter 8 of the first book. I haven't even reached the troll/fluffy or the first quidditch match! Lot's to do, lots to do.

* * *

Severus sat silently in his classroom, he had been dreading this moment all day, a double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, first years. He could handle the Slytherins, hell he couldn't wait for Draco to put some of his teachings into action, points to Slytherin on the first day was always a good sign. However when the thought of teaching the brainless, arrogant Gryffindors. He suppressed a shudder as the door swung open quietly. His eyes snapped up to see the Gryffindors enter, shrinking from his gaze almost instantly.

He found the Slytherins were just as fearful of him as they entered the room, the only one to smile at him was Draco and his friends, Severus closed his eyes and subtly nodded. Once everyone was settled Severus grabbed his wand and flicked it, the heavy wooden doors swung shut loudly causing everyone to jump. Hands were silently raised as Severus did roll call only pausing when he finally came across his name, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Severus was aware of Draco and his friends quiet giggles. He finished roll call, lingering only a moment as he glared into those precious green eyes. He turned, placing the list on his desk before turning back and silencing the room with one single glare.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He slowly walked to the front row, eyeing each student as he continued, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He followed the rows, staying at the front of the class but moving to glare at each student, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." His long fingers skimmed over Draco's cauldron and only someone within an inch of the man's face could see the change, he smiled, this was his passion his love, his art. The only thing he ever loved more...well that was a different story, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death - If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Severus glanced around the class, utter silence. The only movement was the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl who had been talking Potter's ear off the night before, she was leaning over her books, her foot twitching beneath her desk in anticipation. Speaking of Gryffindors, "Potter!" Severus barked, he was glaring at the boy who was shrinking in his seat, but the question that escaped his lips surprised even himself, "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy paled, turning briefly to gaze at his dunderhead friend who looked just as confused at the question as he did. The little annoying girl's hand sprung into the air so fast Severus nearly jumped. The boy-who-lived turned back and softly said, "I don't know, sir."

Severus' lip curled into a satisfied smirk, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The girl's hand jumped from her book to the air once more, Draco and his friends were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. Severus continued to look at the boy expectantly. The boy however stared straight ahead, Severus could see the emotions of embarrassment and anger swirling in those green eyes.

"I don't know, sir." He said softly.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Severus glared down at the boy, his eyes flickering to the side as the Gryffindor girl stood from her seat, her chair clacking into the cobblestone floor as she stretched her arm as far as she could reach into the air.

"I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" the boy's voice was practically a whisper. There were soft giggles around the room and this only infuriated Severus, if this dunderhead thought he could get away with back-sassing him he was sorely mistaken.

"Sit down." He snapped, glaring daggers at Hermione, who nearly missed her seat in her haste to shrink back from his gaze. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkhood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The awestruck class instantly began digging for quills, ink, and paper in their bags and over the nose Severus felt the need to degrade the replica even further, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

His back turned to the class Severus smirked broadened. The boy may have had his precious Lily's eyes but he had his father's sass. Giving the first years instruction to make a boil-cure potion for the remainder of the class, Severus hovered carefully over each pair.

His black cloak was flowing behind him gracefully, barely catching their papers with the soft wind, his black eyes watched intently, criticizing each and every thing they did. However when his gaze fell on Draco and his partner he found himself beaming. Well perhaps not beaming, but Draco certainly was as Severus gloated about Draco's potion, the perfect way that he had stewed his horned slugs. He was about to award points to Draco when clouds of acid green smoke caught his attention. He stalked to the other side of the room, one of the Gryffindors, Neville had ruined his cauldron. It was pooled in a black mass on the floor, the sickly green potion flowing over peoples shoes and burning anything it came into contact with. With a pained cry Neville stiffened as angry red boils sprouted over his body.

"Idiot boy!" Severus snarled, his wand flicking the cauldron and it's mess from his classroom floor. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Severus sneered as the boy whimpered, the boils beginning to burst painfully across his nose. "Take him to the hospital wing." Severus spat at the boy's partner Seamus.

"You - Potter - Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Severus wasn't sure why he had instantly rounded on the boy, but the little voice in the back of his head screamed that he had done it on purpose. The boy obviously knew that something bad would happen and he was probably going to laugh about it later with that gangly red-head boy.

He watched Potter open his mouth to argue it but was swiftly silenced by the red-head Weasley. They exchanged a glance, the red-head silently warning not to push it, before Severus turned on his a brief moment to explain why the boy's potion was an utter failure he dismissed them and watched as they all silently crept away.

_Severus pulled his bag over his shoulder, gripping the strap tightly. He was waiting by the door of the potion's room, a lot of the Gryffindor and Slytherins were already sitting and waiting for class. Severus however, was waiting for Lily. She had the same class as he did and he was excited to see his dear friend. It was a nightmare, watching her from across the Great Hall, that arrogant Potter boy always making her angry. Severus snapped his eyes from the floor when he heard the soft sharp click of her shoes, he'd know that walk anywhere. She was infuriated, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glinting with unabashed hate. Severus shrunk for a moment until she dropped her bag at his feet and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Sev, those boys are awful."_

_"L-Lily? What's wrong?" he wrapped his own arms around her, offering her comfort as she hugged him tightly. She sighed shakily before pulling back, a gentle smile on her face. _

_"Just Potter, the smelly shoe-rag." She grinned, bending down to pick up her bag. Potter and his gang came around the corner then, smiling sweetly at Lily as they slammed their shoulders into Severus. "Oi, quit being such prats!" _

_"It's alright Lily, manners can't be taught to everyone." Severus sneered. Potter and his gang simply glared at him and took their seats. Lily and Severus sat beside each other on the opposite side of the class room. They chatted quietly until the potion's master stepped forward. _

_"Hello all! I am Professor Slughorn." He began roll call and Severus smirked, the man was large, his belly pulling at his waistband. He was also perky, and if Severus knew anything that meant this would be an easy class. He pulled out his potions book and waited patiently. "All right my first years, let's have a bit of trivia, shall we?" Professor Slughorn turned to the board and wrote a single word on the board. "What is this plant?" _

_Severus smirked as he saw Potter flipped through the pages of his potions book, his eyes skimming the words in his search. Severus raised his hand, a proud smirk on his face as the Professor turned and nodded to him. "That is Aconite, also known as monkshood and wolfsbane. The flowers are used in potion- making but the leaves are extremely toxic." His hand lowered and his other was wrapped in Lily's who gave a quick squeeze. His eyes turned a bit to the side to see her smiling proudly of him. _

_"Very good Mister Snape, two points to Slytherin." He grinned at the black haired boy before turning back to the board and writing again. His wand tapped the word and he looked around again, "And this?" _

_Severus' hand again raised into the air and the professor glanced around before smiling again and nodding at the boy. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can be used to save one from most poisons." Severus said. The professor grinned and nodded. _

_"Right again Mister Snape! Another two points to Slytherin!" The professor grinned, thank Merlin Slughorn was Severus' Head of House. The professor thought for a moment and pointing the chalk at the boy he grinned slyly at him, "This one's a bit tougher, worth five house points if it's answered correctly. What do you get when you add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The professor studied Severus face for a moment before turning to see if anyone else thought they knew the ' eyes flicked from side to side, as if reading an invisible text. What was that potion? He knew he had read that before, he had gotten a good smack to his behind when he snuck a peak in mother's forbidden library. _

_His hand shot up quickly, he saw that Potter's hand also shot up and Severus waved his hand helplessly as the professor looked between the two. However both where surprised when Lily's voice penetrated the cool dungeon air. "The Draught of Living Death?" _

_"Very, very good Miss Evans!" the professor beamed, "Five points to Gryffindor!" Lily grinned at Severus who was smiling happily for her. he turned to Slughorn who was turning the board around to reveal the potion they would be brewing for the day, "Today we'll start off easy, since it's our first day together. The boil-cure potion. The directions and ingredients are on the board as well as page ninety four in your books." _

_Lily and Severus gathered their things, Severus pausing a moment to smirk at Potter and his group, and returned to their work stations. They were doing well, nearly done when a strange hissing sound emanated from the other side of the room. When the two looked up from their work they noticed that a hideous green smoke was pouring from the remains of a melted cauldron. Potter and Black were on their desks stiffling giggles at poor Peter Pettigrew who was covered head to toe in painful red boils. Professor Slughorn sighed, flicking his wand to rid his classroom of the mess and before he allowed Lupin, Pettigrew's partner, to lead him off to the hospital wing he asked what had happened, "The porcupine quills." The professor sighed and nodded waving his hand in dismissal as he waddled over to the other side where Lily and Severus sat waiting. "What have we here?" _

_The man grinned looking over at the cauldron. It shone blue in the soft lighting of the dungeons. He dipped a small vial into the liquid and pulled it to the light to get a better look. It ran slowly, thick from one end to the other. "I-It's perfect! Congratulations Miss Evans, Mister Snape, two points each to the both of you. Fine work, fine work!" _

_They grinned at each other and Severus felt the heat of a glare on his cheek as his black eyes turned slightly to meet glaring hazel ones. He smirked turning to Lily and pulling her into a hug, her excited and energetic smile buried in his shoulder as she giggled. "We did it Lily!"_

He watched the boy disappear out the door, his feet dragging as he rounded the corner and disappeared up the stairs. Severus went straight to his desk, sitting down quickly, closing his dark eyes and trying to dispel the lovely phantom feeling of Lily's hug from his body. His long fingers stroked his temples, swirling in tiny frustrated circles. Severus sighed after a few moments of silence, sitting back and leaning to stare up at the ceiling above the students desks. His black eyes drifted slowly down to his old seat and he stared at it for a moment. Rising from his seat he walked over to the seat and kneeled beside the desk, looking it over intensely before he ran his fingers over the aged wood. Softened wood, marred by some sharp tool made him stop. His eyes darted to his fingers, L&S.

Those letters scarred the desks surface, encircled by a thin heart. He sat down at the old desk, staring at the marred wood, newer engravings were hidden, smaller, and older ones were lightly etched into the ancient wood. It was still there after all those years. His finger traced the L remembering Lily as she engraved it.

_"Shh, Sev, you don't want me caught do you?" She grinned turning her green eyes across the class room and taking her wand from her robe, she pointed it at the wood and mumbled a spell, the letters etching themselves into the wood. She stopped after the S. She marveled at her work before looking up to his black, questioning eyes. "Lily and Sev, Best friends forever." _

It wasn't until years later that the heart was added, but by then he was long forgotten by the fiery red-head.


	3. Halloween

A/N: Another chapter! This one barely had anything to do with his memories, but i was able to sneak a bit in for next chapter. Hoping I've done well for you guys and thanks to **Faliine **for the review! I can only hope I continue to do well for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus was rather pleased with himself, two months since the disastrous first encounter with the little whelp, and though he was colder than ever to the boy he had refrained from deducting more points. Mostly because the boy learned not to back-sass him. Potter had become quiet and heatedly respectful, he could see the rising hate and distain in the green eyes every time Severus sneered at him. Well at least his reputation was still intact, that was one thing.

He found, however, that he was always watching the boy, whenever he got the chance. He wasn't the only one either, Albus and the other teachers watched him excitedly as if he were their first ever student. Severus glared at the boy one particular day as he noted Potter had gotten mail. a long thick package. Ah, so Minerva did send the prat a broomstick. Severus was looking at the quidditch captain for his own team, wondering what the thickheaded Flint would do to win the upcoming game.

_"Lily! Hey, Lily!" Severus darted after the little red head quickly, catching her just before she turned into the Great Hall. He caught his breath quickly as she smiled at him. He grinned back a moment before being shoved to the floor, Gryffindor robes strutting past him._

_"Aw, did Snivellus fall down?" Potter sneered, mischief glinting in his eyes as the doors opened to reveal several students and teachers looking at the commotion. _

_"Potter, why do you have to be so mean to Severus?" Lily spat glaring up at the black-haired as she helped Severus to his feet, collecting his books from the floor as well. _

_"What'd you call him last week, Lil? An arrogant toerag?" Severus smirked at Lily and she giggled, causing the four boys to glare down at Severus before stalking off to the Gryffindor table. Lily stood, handing over the books, her green eyes inspecting a large old potions book. _

_"What's that?" She asked the cover was old and the binding was breaking. The lettering was shiny green and the leather was black and menacing. She stared at it for a moment before Severus slipped it into his bag. _

_"Nothing Lily, just a book Professor Slughorn thought I might enjoy."Severus lied, he indeed get it from Professor Slughorn, but the professor didn't know it was missing either. He had found it in his study, the book seemed to be calling to him and when Slughorn was busy with another student Severus found his chance to take it. He would return it soon...as soon as he read it over thoroughly. _

_"So what's going on?" She asked lingering in the Great Hall doorway with him. "Oh, right." he laughed nervously, a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he fumbled with his words, "I-I was wondering - only if you wanted -if maybe- 'cause you know you don't have to - Maybe we could...maybe we could sit together at the Quidditch game this weekend?" The pink tint on his cheeks was slowly paling, wondering what in Merlin's name he had just gotten himself into. _

_"Sure! I'd much rather sit next to you than Potter any day." Lily grinned holding her books close to her chest. Severus immediately grinned as Lily shifted her books to the side opening up one arm for a hug, "I'll meet you here before the game Sev." They hugged briefly before retreating to their respective tables, Severus receiving a few snickers as he sat down. He got a pat on the back by Lucius and a sincere smile before the older boy silenced the rest of the group with stories from last years quidditch season. _

Halloween was upon them before Severus was even sure it was October. Earlier that day he had decorated the pumpkins before they were raised above the Great Hall to be the floating candles for the night. He had made sure that the Great Hall door had been sealed shut as he did, there was nothing more demeaning than having first years giggling about Snape the dungeon bat carving pumpkins. Quirrell had entered through one of the doors behind the teacher's table and was watching him nervously. Severus was staring intently as his wand carved the frightful faces into the pumpkin's skin, adding scary faces as well as a few cute ones. Quirrell wasn't able to stifle his giggle when Severus turned sharply glaring at the Defense teacher. "Something the matter...Quirrell?"

"N-no, S-severus. I-I-I was j-just."Severus glared at the stuttering buffoon before crossing his arms and staring the man down. Quirrell's twitching got more expressive as Severus stepped foreword.

"You will speak to no one of this...Understood Quirrell?"The defense teacher gulped nodding quickly as Severus' black eyes bored into Quirrell's pale blue ones. After another moment of intimidation Severus turned on his heel flicking his wand over the pumpkins he had carved and rose them into the air with a swish and flick of his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Just as he began to lower his wand the Great Hall doors opened revealing hundreds of students looking for breakfast. They were marveling in the decorations and whispering softly about how creative Hogwarts was as Severus and Quirrell took their seats, food instantly placing itself before them. Quirrell remained standing, pulling out his wand and with a trembling hand he flicked his wand, bats were flying all around the ceiling of the Great Hall, swooping down and startling a few students as they ate their breakfast.

The rest of the day was slow, Severus had a few classes with a set of first years as well as two classes with his second years and a fifth year class for advanced potions, however he was pleasantly surprised that no one ended up in the hospital wing from a potions mishap. He so hated when a good cauldron was wasted. Before he knew it dinner had rolled around and the Great Hall was fully decorated, cobwebs and spiders adorned tarnished silver candlesticks on the tables, the bats and pumpkins from earlier were still floating about, causing the occasional shriek and giggle. Once everyone was seated the food magically sprung up before them just as it had the student's first night back. Severus began helping himself when he noticed that he was seated beside Minerva instead of Quirrell.

However before he had even finished scooping his potatoes onto his plate so that he could turn to Minerva and question this the Great Hall doors creaked open and Quirrell came sprinting inside frantic. "TROLL -In the dungeons -thought you ought to know." Severus watched the man crumple to the ground and in an instant there was chaos. It took Albus' wand and a couple of purple fireworks to catch the attention of the panicking student body.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" The crowd disappeared quickly out the door, quick echoing footsteps running from the Great Hall. The teachers immediately began rushing off to the dungeons. Only Severus could not move, his wand had dropped to the floor and as he heard the last of the teachers leave he disappeared beneath the table in an attempt to grab it. When he stood he saw Quirrell on his feet, dusting himself off and rushing out the Great Hall door, up the stairs instead of down. Severus quickly followed, he knew the stuttering buffoon was up to something and as he watched the turbaned professor slip up the stairs and into the third floor corridor he understood what. Severus rushed up the stairs throwing a hex at the back of Quirrell's head.

"Quirrell!" The man side stepped, the hex missing his turban by barely an inch. The stuttering man smirked at Severus before tapping the off-limits door way and mumbling something under his breath. He disappeared behind the door and as Severus rushed forward he was met with a terrified shriek. Quickly unlocking the door he found Quirrell staring at something above him, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

He fell to the floor petrified, but the spell had missed, Quirrell crawled quickly to the side, hiding between two thick pillars. Severus glared as he stepped inside to get a better view. He was met by a three headed dog, large and black growling loudly at him. As it barked and lunged forward Severus slipped, running to a safe pillar on the opposite side of Quirrell. When he looked over at the idiot that had gotten him into this he saw the man mumbling to himself and staring at the floor beneath the dog's feet. Following Quirrell's eyes Severus was surprised to find a trap door beneath the beasts foot. He turned back catching Quirrell's eye and the two darted out of their hiding spots running toward the trap door. Severus blasted Quirrell back enough to distract the beast while he grabbed the handle of the trap door.

He heard a squeal and the door opening, he nearly had it when drool fell before him, and the rancid smell of rotting meat filled his nose. Looking up he found himself staring into the dark eyes of one of the heads, terror filled him as he dropped the handle, the door slamming shut as he attempted to dart back to the door. He grabbed Quirrell and yelped as he shoved the DEfense Professor to the door. Pain was what followed next, in Severus attempt to save the oaf the dog had lunged out at him and bit Servus' leg, ripping the black cloth from his leg, blood already pooling in his shoes. He limped forward following the terrified Quirrell out the door.

"You brainless idiot!" Severus growled shoving the man against the wall. Glaring down at the shrinking man, "If I hadn't been there to save you you'd be dead. I can only hope you won't try this stunt again."

Severus limped away then heading back down stairs to see what he could do about the troll when a loud slam alerted Severus to something going on nearby. Seeing Professor McGonagall rush into the girl lavatory Severus swiftly followed finding a large troll lying face down in the middle of the room. More footsteps and a whimper alerted Severus to Quirrell's appearance. Severus couldn't help looking the troll over, it was breathing softly, the occasional grunt escaping its grotesque lips. He sneered and his eyes shot to Potter who was staring at Severus' leg. Whisking his cloak from his side he covered the bloody mess as Minerva interrogated them.

Apparently it was all Granger's fault they were there in the first place, Severus hardly believed the story, given the awestruck and utterly confused faces of the two boys. However he had better things to attend to then Minerva's inquiry. He followed the Gryffindor Head of House, leaving Quirrell to deal with the troll. He rushed to his study, limping the entire way. It would take days to brew a proper ditany potion and instead found a calming salve and wrapped the stinging wound before limping off to bed. It had taken days and the amount of ditany he had acquired wasn't enough to finish off the painful injury.

Needless to say Severus found himself in a right foul mood as he stalked the grounds on his rounds. He found himself staring at a small group of first years huddled around each other, the mop of black hair instantly sending waves of anger through his veins. He limped over as they huddled closer together, obviously up to something. "What's that you've got there, Potter?" The book held up a book, Quidditch Through the Ages, and Severus glared down at the black haired boy, "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," he growled thrusting his hand forward, "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

He heard the boy mutter something silently as he limped away but the pain in his leg made him rush off inside to speak with Filch. Severus ripped the door open to the teacher's lounge, causing the man to jump from his seat. The Weasley twins turned to stare at the man before Snape glared down at them, "Out." They grabbed their bags and scurried out the door in a red flash. Swinging the door shut Severus winced as he gently pulled his pant leg up.

"Get me some fresh wrappings will you?" Filch retreated and returned to stand before him, fresh white wrappings held in his hand. Severus wasn't sure if he had been hearing things or if it was just Filch's footsteps echoing on the cobblestone but he continued to look gingerly at his wound, ignoring the thought of a student knocking at the door. "Blasted thing," Severus scoffed, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see the startled green eyes of Harry Potter in the doorway. "POTTER!" Severus couldn't hide the fury twisting his face, the absolute anger as he hastily covered his injured leg. He glared at the boy as the boy gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! _OUT_!" Severus growled ripping the door away from the young boys hands,he watched the form rush away. A feeling akin to dread filled him.


	4. Quidditch

**A/N: Hello All! Here comes another chapter, I think I'm finally settling into Severus' character a bit more and I'm really pleased with this chapter. Please read and review, really! Let me know what you think! please!**

* * *

Severus tugged his thickest cloak over his shoulders, his white undershirt and black over shirt immaculate beneath the warmth. His long fingers brushed off a stray bit of hair and his fingers lingered on the left of his chest. He could almost remember the feel of the Slytherin robes he once wore, the beautiful and intricate green and silver of Slytherin's crest proudly displayed on his chest.

_Severus dusted off his House crest and looked himself over in his mirror, his hair was shiny but not greasy that day. He had managed to snag some expensive shampoo from one of his room mates, wasn't his fault the bloke left it in the loo. He turned around, making sure nothing was placed on him unwillingly and grinned grabbing his wand and rushing past the others before breakfast could even start. _

_Severus still had a few hours before meeting up with Lily and he was positively excited at the thought. Only having a handful of classes with his best friend had left him in a foul mood until that day. Now, even though the castle felt a bit colder and winter seemed ever closer, he could only be happy at the biting weather. _

_He waved at Lily as he entered the Great Hall. She yawned sleepily, her eyes dreamy as she waved at him. He grinned as she turned back to her toast and he headed off to his own seat beside Lucius. The older boy grabbed him in a powerful side-hug and laughed, "First quidditch match of the year! Can you believe it Severus?" _

_"Um, yes actually I can." Severus tried to pull back but found himself unable to escape the older man's grip. _

_The older boy grinned down at him mischievously, "Taking anyone special to our first game?" _

_"N-no! of course not! I'm not going with anyone." Severus huffed, his face paling slightly as he managed to wretch himself from Lucius' grip. The older boy raised a curious eyebrow to the younger boy before his pale grey eyes darted to the little red-haired girl Severus was always hanging out with. _

_"Not even Evans?" It was a simple question, merely an observation really but Severus jumped from his seat, his black eyes boring into the older silver eyes beside him._

_"The only reason I will be seen with Evans is because I will be escorting her." Severus glared, tempting the older boy to argue._

_"Why?" Lucius found this amusing, though the dark stare Severus was giving he found was sending terrified shivers down his spine, it was a look that could rival his masters. _

_"Because Evans is being tormented by Potter and I agreed to accompany her to protect her from the dunderhead...for a price." Severus turned to look at Lily who was glaring at Potter, going as far as to mush a piece of toast into his face with a self-righteous smirk. _

_"Whatever you say Sev." Lucius patted the younger boy on the shoulder, who after a moment returned to his seat. They sat together for the rest of the meal, enjoying the delightful food and Severus hanging on the stories of quidditch seasons past. He could tell he was going to like quidditch._

Severus was watching the students pile into the stadium, chatting loudly and excitedly. The thought made him want to issue detentions immediately. However as he caught the eye of Minerva he found himself smirking and decided to join her on the walk up to the teacher's stands.

"So Minerva, have you prepared yourself for yet another Gryffindor loss?" Severus said smugly, though his robes were dark they held green in the fabric and Minerva's usually green robes were colored ruby red. She turned to glare at the potions master.

"For your information Severus, mister Potter is going to turn Gryffindor's loosing streak around." She smirked now as she leaned toward him, "Are you prepared for Slytherin's first loss in six years?"

"Please, Potter may be competent in your classroom but he shows no promise in mine. I can only assume that this is true in all his endeavors." The pair had reached their stand and the two shared heated glares before sitting in their seats. Severus turned for a moment to see Quirrell glaring at him and he raised a suspicious brow to him, causing the man to remember his nervous nature.

Loud cheers burst through the crowd as the teams walked out onto the field. Severus looked down, Potter was the tiniest one on the field and a strange thing happened, a laugh escaped Severus' lips. It was only for a moment and it was covered by the roaring crowd. The next thing Severus knew Madame Hooch had blown the whistle and the students were soaring through the air, bright red and dark green blurring as they raced across the field.

_Lily and Severus were sitting in their respective houses sections, however thought it was a smart idea to put the Slytherins and Gryffindor's right next to each other must've been looney. However as the cold swept over the crowd Severus and Lily found comfort in the heavy woolen blanket that Severus had brought just in case. Wrapped around the pairs shoulders they watched in awestruck silence as Slytherin and Gryffindor duked it out above them. _

_"Ten points to Gryffindor!" the announcer yelled, Severus had missed that shot but Lily hadn't, her left hand fired out from under the blanket and her voice was high pitched as she cheered loudly. _

_"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily yelled as one of the beaters flew over their heads, smacking a quaffle back into the field. The beater grinned down at the little red-head saluting her with his club before returning to the game. _

_"Malfoy has the quaffle! Dodged Longbottom, passed the quaffle-No! He's faked it! Malfoy throws and SCORE! Ten points to Slytherin!" The announcer yelled, his voice echoing over the field. _

_"YEAH!" Severus hopped to his feet, the blanket forgotten as he hopped up and down in excitement. He could hear the soft sound of Lily's laughter and he grinned sheepishly as he sat back down beside him. _

_"Seems like Quidditch is as interesting a game as everyone says." _

_"Yeah, I mean mum talked about it occasionally but I never knew it was this bloody brilliant!" Severus grinned, his eyes alight with excitement. _

_"You know this is probably the first time I've seen you so happy. Maybe if your flying lessons get straightened out you can join the House team next year and I'll be able to cheer for you." _

_"Yeah, maybe." Severus smiled, hiding the hurt he felt from the statement. He was a downright mess on a broomstick, like a fish out of water all he could seem to do was hold on desperately as he attempted not to get bucked off. _

Gasps from the crowd alerted Severus to the game at hand. Potter had some talent on a broomstick, and Severus couldn't help but glare as he watched the lithe movements he managed in the air. He had just missed a bludger when he began gripping the broom more, leaning over the thin wood and grasping on for dear life as the broom began to buck around wildly.

"What's going on with Harry's broom?" Was a whisper he had heard somewhere beside him, he also heard a hissing whisper coming from directly behind him. Readying himself Severus trained his eyes on the young boy and began the counter-curse, his words whispers under his breath but the broom reacted. The rough bucking had slowed, allowing Harry to hold onto his broom while the entire crowd watched breathlessly.

"Y-You're on fire! Snape, you're on fire!" Flitwick cried alerting Severus to his own worries. Flinging his arm backward he knocked Quirrell over while stomping on the blue flames that danced on his cloak. They fell from him then and disappeared from sight as if someone caught them up and hid them away in their cloak. When Severus looked back up he found the boy was fine, gliding through the air, arm outstretched.

However in the blink of an eye that all changed when he fell off his broom, hitting the field on all fours -coughing. Something gold then popped out of his mouth and he stared at it for a moment before holding up the saliva dripping orb. Severus sneered at the sight, catching a snitch like that was disgusting and as he glared down at the red of his jersey he knew he'd be hearing it come dinner time.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it." Flint was howling over the cheers of the crowd, wasting his voice. Severus rolled his eyes and stood, his black-green cloak blocking Quirrell's view as he lingered there, turning his head ever-so-slightly to glared down at the now terrified man. When Quirrell was a shade of white only fine china could match Severus turned from him, disappearing down the winding staircase and out past the quidditch pitch.

_"I can't believe that Slytherin won!" Lily sighed dragging her feet as they walked back to the castle. Severus was strutting, enjoying the precious moment of pride. _

_"No offense to Gryffindor, but Slytherin has much more superior flying skills than Gryffindor. It'll take a lot more than a fast seeker to win their matches for them." Severus smirked as Lily glared up at him. _

_"Well no offense to Slytherin but I think they're dirty cheaters." Lily growled shoving the blanket into Severus arms. She was about to stalk off when Severus yelped, the blanket protecting his face as something grabbed his ankle and pulled sharply causing him to fall face first to the ground. "Sev!" _

_"Geez Snivellus, are you sick or something? you're not as greasy as usual." Potter loomed over the black haired boy with a wicked smirk on his face. Sirius and Potter were holding something in their hands and Severus tried scurrying backward, this wasn't going to end well. "Say Sirius, let's help him out, shall we?" _

_"Severus!" Lily's voice hung in the silent air as the mysterious items found their way into Severus' face. the revolting smell of rotting eggs and a very pungent loo filled the air, causing all nearby to step back seeking air. Severus' eyes grew wide as he fearfully breathed in, instantly regretting it as he turned over, heaving anything in his stomach to the ground. _

_"Smelly Snivellus!" Potter and Black laughed through pinched noses, their voices hollow as Severus closed his eyes. His head was pounding, his chest felt like lead. His lungs convulsing in his chest as it begged for air. Shoving the blanket in his face he breathed in deeply, refilling his lungs as she struggled to his feet, rushing off to rid himself of the god-awful smell. _

_"You stupid, stupid PRATS!" Lily's voice echoed in the main chamber of the castle. _

Severus growled as he passed the three, they were finding refuge at the gamekeeper's hut. He had papers to finish grading and he would be damned if Potter and his insignificant oaf of a father got in the way of his work. He shoved past Quirrell as well, who had managed to catch up with the dark professor, on his way to the dark dismal dungeons. He was going to figure out what Quirrell was up to if it was the last thing he did. He may not have liked the arrogant little boy that reminded him so much of his school nemesis but he had to protect him.

He had to protect Lily's son.


	5. The Mirror Of Erised

**A/N: So I'm starting off a little differently on this chapter, a dream sequence into real life. After that however, all the italics are back to regular memories. I'm also hoping I got the timing on this right, I don't have the first book with me today but I loved this chapter so I wanted to post it anyways. Read and Review! **

* * *

_Severus pulled her close, she smelled heavenly, just as he had always remembered. Gently he kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him, a content whimper slipping from her pink soft lips as he held her close. Her dark red hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and his fingers curled into the soft mass. She gazed up at him a loving smile on her lips as she whispered, "Severus."_

_He gazed down into her beautiful green eyes and for a brief moment he was happy, a smile stretching his lips as he gazed down at her. He took in the beauty and kindness in her face and eyes, she was just as he always remembered; kind, loving, Lily Evans. He leaned foreword, his dark eyes looking deep into her own, testing the boundaries and he was delightfully surprised when she closed her eyes and leaned toward him. His hand cupped her cheek as he closed the distance, his eyes fluttering shut. _

_His lips met nothingness as he leaned foreword, finding his arms empty of his love as well, he hopped from his seat and looked around, fear pooling in his stomach. He looked up, the Potter's house loomed before him, defeated and empty. He could faintly hear a child's cries, though he wanted nothing more than to leave he found his feet moving of their own accord, pulling him into the desolate house. _

"Severus?" Severus sprang from his bed falling into his own dresser, clutching his chest as he caught his breath, his eyes snapping open every time they attempted to close. Visions of that night dancing just behind his lids. His dark eyes scanned the room and he stared at the man before him.

"Haven't I asked you not to do that Albus?" Severus growled throwing a warm cloak over his shoulders, he hated being woken up as such but he was thankful to the old man. He seemed to always free him from his nightmares.

"I came down to discuss your willingness to referee for next weekends Quidditch match." his blue eyes sparkling Albus made himself right at home.

"Ah, yes." Severus disappeared behind his bedroom door, fixing himself up before exiting the chamber once more. He wore his regular black pants and his white undershirt, finding it enough for such a brief meeting, he accompanied Albus in the other room. "I've come to believe that a certain Hogwarts Professors shouldn't be trusted."

"Who?" Albus asked, Severus was about to answer when a house elf appeared before the two, holding a tray of tea and goodies. "Tea?"

"Must you always do this?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. The old man was a genius, Severus would give him that, but a more irritating being he had yet to find.

"Do what?" Albus smiled pouring himself a bit of tea before turning his full attention to Severus.

"Never mind, as I was saying I do believe that Quirrell is up to something. I believe it involves the Philosopher's Stone." Severus watched the old mans face carefully but his happy demeanor did not change.

"What makes you so sure?" Albus questioned sipping his tea as if it were any normal conversation. "Oh, I don't know perhaps the fact that he tried to kill Harry Potter during his last Quidditch game? Or maybe it's that nasty dog bite I got from saving him that night on Halloween?" Severus glared at the man who simply smiled at him.

"You're saying something is wrong with Professor Quirrell?" Albus swirled his index finger above his tea cup, the tea below twisting as if being stirred by an invisible spoon.

"Do you have lemon drops wedged in your ears old man?" Severus sighed, the batty old man was getting him no where near where he wanted to be. "Fine, have your delusions, but I insist that I referee Potter's next game."

"Of course Severus, all you had to do was ask." Albus smiled setting down his tea and headed for the door. He turned, his blue eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief as he said, "Was there anything else you needed Severus?"

"No Albus, nothing at all."

_Severus pulled the blankets tight around his body, he hadn't left his bed for anything more than classes the past few days. He had been made a fool of and it was only going to get worse if Saint Potter got his way. It seemed every time Severus had him cornered he beat his beady little eyes at Professor McGonagall and all was forgiven._

_"Oi, Sev? It's nearly noon. Come enjoy the saturday would ya?" One of his room mates teased, pulling his covers from the end of his bed. _

_"Locomotor Mortis." Severus hissed a bright flash lighting the room as his room mate squealed falling to the floor with his legs locked up. Severus crawled to the end of the bed and glared down at the other boy. _

_"What in the name of Merlin makes you think you can touch me?" Severus said slowly, watching the immense fear overtake the boys eyes. Severus smirked down at the boy wickedly, "I don't mind however, I'm always up to testing out my newest...spells." _

_"Hey Sev," Lucius' voice called from the hallway. Severus looked up horrified as Lucius marched into the dorm to see the terrified boy on the floor, "What's going on in here?" _

_"Mulciber here was just leaving...weren't you Mulciber?" Severus glared at the boy and the boy squeaked, attempting to get up and run away. Finding it impossible he instead crawled to the door, squirming past Lucius. As soon as he hit the hallway Severus flicked him wand and the boy fell foreword, smashing his face into the floor before hopping to his feet and darting away. _

_"You're not a people person, are you Severus?" Lucius smirked watching the boy run frantically into the wall as he disappeared to the common room. When he turned back to Severus he found a much less smug Severus than he thought. Severus was cringing, his eyes staring at the floor and his shoulders haunched right below his ears. "What are you doing?" _

_"Waiting for my punishment." Severus' voice was clear and distant, not his usual calm and confident one. _

_"What punishment?" Lucius watched for a moment as the boy before him slowly raised his gaze, his shoulders settling a few inches from were they had been before. "I just attacked another student, surely I'm to be punished."Severus wasn't believing this. _

_"So, he deserved it...didn't he?" Lucius drawled smirking down at the now intrigued boy. _

_"W-well yes, but surely-" Severus started, trying to assure himself he had done wrong. "The boy upset you? Aggravated you? Taunted you? My dear Severus the world is not black and white, there is no evil or good. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."Lucius gently pat Severus on the back, "My Lord has always guided me to see power, and I think he may just like what I see in you." _

_"Whose your lord?" Severus asked, his voice soft. _

_"Lord Voldemort." _

Severus glared at the class before him, he had just suffered from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years, and now the bane of his existence was sitting second row in on the left side. Harry James Potter. Oh how he loathed the boy, exactly like his father, arrogant, ruthless, moronic. And yet, his eyes were Lily's the woman he had loved since he was the boy's age. It was infuriating to Severus, the boy was the living symbol of Lily's love for that insufferable toerag.

He continued to get increasingly sarcastic and cross with the boy. He knew deep down it wasn't the boy's fault he was a symbol, but when he looked at that face all he could see was James Potter smirking back at him. He simply could not have that. He noticed, with much satisfaction, that the boy often had his two friends flanking him, and yet he always seemed paranoid, that Severus might jump out from behind a corner and deduct points or rile him farther.

Severus stalked into the Great Hall, his black eyes flickering to a smoldering glare given by Potter, and headed right to the teacher's table. It was lined with food, piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage and other delectable morning food. He sat beside Quirrell this morning, helping himself to some toast and egg while attempting to ignore the man beside him. Something about Quirrell felt wrong, fake. He found whenever he spoke to the man that the mark on his left arm tingled painfully.

"S-severus?" Quirrell asked. Severus crossed his arms instantly, his right hand placed over his left forearm, soothing the pulsing pain as the man piped up, "I-I hear y-you're going t-to be re-refereeing this coming Q-Quidditch match."

"I think you know _why_ I'm refereeing as well Quirrell. If there is any funny business about this next game I can assure you that you will not see the light of Monday morning." Severus pulled his hand from the other and began eating quietly, not caring about the look of shock on the other mans face.

"W-What do y-you m-m-mean?" Quirrell whispered.

"You know full well what I _mean_, Quirrell. You don't want me as an enemy, I can assure you that." Severus whispered darkly, he watched the color drain from Quirrell's face as the man turned back to stare at his meal before him, terror written plain as day on his features.

A smirk was on Severus' lips as he slowly scanned the Great Hall, he found a pair of green eyes looking up at him curiously, only to fall back to the table as Severus' dark menacing ones met his. He stared at the boy for a moment before quickly scanning the rest of the Hall and letting his eyes fall back to his own plate. Those eyes would be the death of him.

_Lily's arm was wrapped around Severus' as they marched up to charms. He insisted that he could handle himself but Lily was always by his side, glaring at the group of boys that always tormented her best friend. He didn't mind really, in fact he found he really enjoyed her protective presence. He had an extra set of eyes to scope the hallways with and they mischievous Gryffindor boys didn't dare upset Lily. _

_"So after charms we have a free period, don't we?" Lily asked trotting along side Severus. He nodded rounding the corner with her as they made their way up the stairs. She grinned and piped right up, "Then I can have your masterful help with my potions essay?" _

_"I don't know Lily, shouldn't you be doing your own work?" he smirked at her and she gasped, her lips pulling into a surprised smile. _

_"I'm ashamed Severus! You don't think I wouldn't do my own work?" She feigned hurt, going so far as to put her right hand to her head closing her eyes as if to stop the tears. He rolled his eyes at this, though a small part of him wanted to jump and correct the words, even give her his own essay, but he knew she was kidding. _

_"I didn't say that, I said that you should be doing your own work. I can't write the whole thing you know, what would you learn then?" He grinned down at her, he had shot up a few inches over the year and he enjoyed being taller. _

_"Well I didn't say I needed you to write my essay either, I said I needed your masterful help. I don't want to pass in an essay that says the boil-cure potion relieves headaches or something stupid like that. I just want to make sure everything is just right." She nodded, stopping the two of them in front of the Charms door. _

_Severus tilted his head, looking over her sincere face, taking the moment to study her while pretending to ponder the situation. Her arm slipped from his and his lips twitched as the disappointment set in. His disappointment was short lived however as she cupped his hands in her own and looked up at him with soft pleading green eyes. "W-well...w-when you put it that way... I mean I am amazing at potions...a-and you are my best friend...I mean you'd do the same for me right?" Her face instantly lit up and he chuckled, "Because I may need it, I'm a right mess at charms." _

_She laughed, such a sweet, beautiful laugh as she dropped one hand from his and pulled him into class. He wasn't sure when the blush disappeared but he knew that Potter and his gang was glaring at him the entire class. _

Severus climbed the stairs, his dark eyes scanning the shadows as he patrolled the castle. It was well past midnight, far later than he would normally patrol but his mind refused to allow his sleep. He could hear quiet voices coming from a room a bit farther down the hallway and when he finally crossed the voices he only saw one person in the room.

Albus was looking at a lone mirror, a sad smile gracing his lips, he nodded to his own reflection before turning on his heel and smiling at Severus. "Oh hello Severus, what has you out patrolling this late hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." Severus confessed, Albus nodded and gripped his shoulder gently. Without another word and a soft pat on his upper arm Dumbledore disappeared around the corner and back toward his own study. Severus watched him for a minute, trying to figure out the look on the old mans face. It was unlike Albus' normal demeanor, usually so happy, with that twinkle in his eye, no this was not his usual look. It was sad, radiating pain and the twinkle in his eye was nonexistent.

Finding his curiosity getting the better of him Severus stepped into the room, glancing around before making his way to the mirror. It was old and tarnished silver, letters spelling out some kind of enchantment around the entire thing. The glass was shiny, but that wasn't what made Severus step closer. He swore he had seen shadows moving in the glass, he leaned forward and when a bright flash of red streaked behind him he jumped turning on his heel, his wand pointed in front of him.

His heart took a moment to regain control as his eyes scanned the darkness, there was nothing moving, nothing red. He was completely alone in the room, he took another step backward, closing the distance between his back and the mirror. He swung from side to side, assuring himself he was alone before he turned back to examine the mirror once more.

A woman smiled at him, red hair swirling in soft waves over her petite form, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was wearing a light blue cloak, it looked soft and shined whenever she moved. Her emerald green eyes stared up at him lovingly, her fingers playing with her cloak. She jumped as Severus yelped falling back, crashing into the cold ground. "L-lily?"

Her eyes were soft, concerned as she nodded slowly. Severus pulled himself to his knees, crawling toward the mirror trying to figure out what was going on. Lily leaned forward as he neared, love and concern the only emotions in her eyes. Severus turned for a moment, assuring himself she was not behind him, only to return to gaze into her eyes.

His fingers reached up, she looked so real, so fragile. She reached her hand out, as if wanting to help him up, but as Severus' fingers struck the glass he knew there was no way he could hold her again. His black eyes slowly travelled from her lovely pale hand, up her arm, to the soft curve of her shoulder, to her beautiful loving eyes. It had been years since he had seen her. His hand remained where it was, his head leaned forward resting on the cold glass as he wept. For a brief time, he felt her warmth once more, her hands rested on his shoulders easing him into a dreamless sleep, his green eyed angel watching over him as he slept.


	6. Marshmallows and Duels

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I wanted this chapter to be a bit more fun since last chapter was a bit sad. Oh by the way **falinine** thank you for the review, I had seen an anime drawing of Severus seeing Lily in the mirror and knew I had to put it in one of the chapters because it was really a once in a lifetime thing, ya know? Anyways, this one's a bit perkier and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review? I'd love some feedback! (also there are author's notes at the bottom dealing with a few stray spells in this chapter)

* * *

Severus gripped his broomstick tightly, the last time he had been on a broom he had been jinxed right off of it. Stalking out onto the field Severus glanced up, meeting the bright blue eyes of Albus. If the old man had just taken his warning to heart Severus wouldn't have to be parading around, he could be sitting where he usually sat teasing Minerva about Gryffindor's inability to hold a quaffle.

He glared as the two teams walked onto the field, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, noticing that Potter refused to look anywhere but his feet. He motioned silently for the two teams to mount their brooms and in a matter of seconds they were hovering above him. Severus flicked his wand at the Quidditch chest and the lid burst open releasing the bludgers and the golden snitch.

Severus mounted his broom and tossed the quaffle cleanly in the air, the two teams rushing to the center as Severus flew into the air. He watched intently as the two teams worked their way around the field, Potter always in his line of view. Neither team had yet to score, but that didn't stop them from trying. As Severus headed toward the Hufflepuff goal post he glanced back just in time to avoid a bludger that was aimed straight at his face. "Weasley... Penalty shot to Hufflepuff!"

As the quaffle switched hands Severus couldn't help but smirk at the disappointed looks on the Gryffindor's faces. The two teams began moving back toward the opposite side of the field when a roar erupted in the crowd. Potter! Severus pulled back to search the field when he saw a bolt of crimson cloth streak in front of him, blurring as it raced downward. A jolt of relief flooded over him as Harry pulled out of the dive, a small golden ball in his hands. Severus waved his hand toward the Gryffindor team and quickly made his way back down to the field. He directed the two teams to return to the locker room and made his way back to the castle, intercepting Quirrell before the coward had a chance to second guess his earlier threats.

_"I don't see why you couldn't have passed in the essay you already had Lily, besides spelling one ingredient wrong everything on that was right." Severus said pushing a steaming cup of hot cocoa toward her. They had just finished their last class for the day and found the pressure of the upcoming exams had them both riled. _

_"But it was a bloody mess!" She cried rubbing her face into her hands, "Professor Slughorn couldn't possibly know what I was talking about! I had to change it!" Her hands fell before her, revealing a distraught face that made Severus chuckle. Her face darkened and she glared at the black haired boy, "Don't you giggle at me Severus Snape, I saw how pale you were after your last charms essay was returned!" _

_"At least I can put the past behind me and enjoy a moment of peace." He looked at her knowingly, her eyes falling to see the hot steam rising off the cocoa. He pulled a small bowl filled with mini-marshmallows toward them as he continued, "I mean we've been studying hard for three weeks straight, I figure if our effort was anything to go on we'll both have O's." _

_"I guess you're right...Wish we had something to focus on besides the upcoming exams." Lily sighed grabbing a small handful of marshmallows and watching them fall into the hot cocoa one by one. _

_"Perhaps there is something we could focus on." Severus said, his fingers squeezing a spare marshmellow. Lily looked up at him, intrigued only to become more confused at Severus' smirk._

_"Wha-" Lily was cut off as Severus threw the marshmallow at her head, hitting her square between the eyes. He laughed and tripped as he climbed out of the seat and darted down the halls, "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"_

Severus pulled his cloak over his head, covering his face as he stalked toward the Dark Forest. He hoped he had slipped from the castle unnoticed. He walked quickly, sidestepping the broad sweeping trunks of trees as he went further into the Forest. It was only a matter of time when he came upon his target, standing quite calmly in the center of a small clearing. Severus coughed lightly and instantly Quirrell demeanor changed, he jumped his fingers twisting and coiling with each other as he turned to face Severus.

"I-I know I'm in some kind of trouble w-with you b-but I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus." Quirrell stuttered.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Severus smirked, he knew he had the other man right were he wanted him, all he needed was a confession, an inkling of what the man was up to and he could finally bring proof to that looney old man. His voice turned to ice as he continued, "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

"I-I'd have it i-in my hands right now if-"

"Have you found out how to get that past beast of Hagrid's yet?" Severus cut in, he didn't want to hear the man's failed attempts at getting the stone, he wanted to hear proof that the dope was after it.

"B-b-but Severus, I-" "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Severus took a step closer, the prickling in his arm getting worse with each minute he spent talking to the man.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I know you're looking for that stone, for reasons unknown to me.I suggest you confess before you get yourself into trouble, I know all of the teacher's contributions to protect the stone along with your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." Severus glared down at the man, a small ball of uneasiness unraveling in his stomach as he looked into the confident eyes of the stuttering man.

"B-but I d-d-don't-" Severus could almost see a smirk on the man's lips.

"Very well," Severus spat, cutting the man's sentence in two. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Throwing the hood back over his head Severus stalked back toward the castle, he knew he caught the man, he could see the confident and amused smirk on the buffoons face as he degraded him. Surely that meant he wasn't innocent, he wasn't poor stuttering Professor Quirrell, he was a monster with evil intentions.

_"Hey Snivellus!" Potter yelled running up to Severus. Severus growled, hoping if he ignored the arrogant little prat that the little brute would give up and leave him alone. Multiple footsteps alerted Severus that his hopes would not be a possibility today. Snapping Slughorn's borrowed book shut Severus stuffed the old tome into his ragged bag and began heading toward Slytherin dorms. _

_"Go away you insolent prat." Severus barked rounding the corner without waiting for the boys to catch up with him. He raced down the hall, his shoes clicking as they collided with the stone floor. He stifled a yelp as his feet were swept out from under him and before he could get up and get away he was surrounded by the other boys. _

_"I think Snivellus needs to be taught a lesson don't you Sirius?" Potter grinned. Severus could only glare up at the boy as he pondered Severus' fate. _

_"I say James, that's a marvelous idea, but what shall be his punishment?" Black smirked down at Severus. The other two boys stood with their wands pointed at Severus, the little fat blonde boy twitching nervously as the taller brown haired boy looked remorsefully down at Severus. _

_"I have a suggestion? How about you let me bugger off and I'll leave you be?" Severus sneered righting himself to a standing position. He smirked gleefully as he realized he was quite a few inches over three of the other boys, the only one taller was the quiet brown haired boy. Severus closed the distance between himself and Potter and leaned over him letting himself become intimidating. "Because I seriously doubt that you can afford the amount of time you'll be in the hospital wing if you cross me." _

_"Oi! Shove off Snape!" Black barked poking Severus sharply in the side with his wand. Severus black eyes turned to boy and he glared down at him. _

_"What a muggle thing to do Black, what next, going to pull out some hairspray and blind me? or maybe get a nice wooden spoon and smack me with it? You're a bloody wizard and you're a damned disgrace!" Severus had managed to slip his hand into his pocket, his fingers gripping his wand, readying for the idiot to attack him. _

_"Why you! Blatira!" The boy shouted casting his spell toward the boy, a flash of violet light emanating from the wand's tip. Severus' hand jumped from his pocket casting the light aside, nearly directing it toward the fat blonde boy. The other boys retreated from behind Severus, hoping to not get caught in an unfriendly spell, even Potter had pulled himself to the side unsure about what would happen next. _

_"Please Black, is that the best you've got?" Severus scoffed kicking his bag to the side he readied himself for a duel. His wand held above his head and a dangerous smirk on his face he continued to taunt him, "I've seen more promise in a decapitated slug. Come now, show me what a pureblood can do." _

_"Coloris caerulea!" Black growled casting another feeble spell at Severus who wasn't able to deflect it quickly enough, his black vest cringed and turned to a very soft blue. The boys snickered at Black's triumph, only to be silenced as Severus' dark chuckle echoed down the hallway. _

_"Confringo." Severus flicked his wand at the boy's feet who jumped skyward as a bright red flame sprouted from the ground before him, the smell of burning cloth drifted to Severus' nose. Ah, a direct hit. _

_"Aguimenti!" Black squealed eliminating the fire from before him. He glared at the boy and raised his wand again, "Petrificus Totalus!" _

_"Expulso!" Severus cast, narrowly avoiding the body binding spell as Black was blown forward from Severus' spell. "Please Black, you're silly wand waving is having no effect on me. If I thought this was going to be so pathetic on your part I wouldn't have bothered." _

_"You're a right foul git you stupid dungeon bat!" Black growled glaring up at Severus. He only smirked lowering his wand. _

_"Like I said, had I known a great and powerful pureblood brat like you was so pathetically weak, well I'd have let you curse me. What's a pity curse between enemies after all?" Severus smirked down at the boy before turning to the awestruck trio beside his things. "I can assure all of you that those spells aren't my only weapons, I have many more up my sleeve." _

_Severus grabbed his things and headed down the hall once more. Standing tall he walked as if things like this happened every day, however inside his chest his heart was pounding. Adrenaline was racing through his veins, pumping excitement through his body. He almost felt like he could do anything, until he heard a whisper from down the hall. The sickly green light hit in square in the face as he turned to see what the boys had been saying. "Vespertillo mucosa!" _

_"How's that bat-boogey hex Snivellus? Now you can add some actual bats to your room, make you feel right at home." Severus would have turned on the boys, really giving them a magical whooping, in it weren't for the fact that he was now being chased down the hall by oversized slimy green mucus blobs hell bent on attacking and sliming Severus. _

_Lily wasn't sure where the shrieks were coming from, but they echoed throughout the dungeons. Another curious thing going on was the green bat blobs that were flying around the dungeons. Only after Professor Slughorn cast the strange things away did Severus come out of his hiding place. "What were those things, Sev?" _

_"Idiotic things created by even more idiotic people." Severus glared at the quartette as they entered, looking innocent but triumphant. _

Severus glared as he made his way down to his quarters, he knew that if Black had been a noble Gryffindor he wouldn't have thought himself the victor of that duel. He only smirked as he recalled how the quartette's cauldron's all sprung leaks and caused their toes to blow up like balloons that potions class. Severus glanced up as he rounded a corner, as if checking for any of those long forgotten green bat blobs.

Severus always did hate bats.

* * *

A/N: Blatira is my rendition of the babbling curse, the color changing spell is coloris caerulea which obviously changes things to blue, confringo casts fire at its target, expulso causes explosions and finally my rendition of the bat-boogey hex is vespertillo mucosa, meaning quite literally bat mucus xD


	7. Winter Games

A/N: Hello All! Finally managed to sit down and finish another chapter! Hoping that I can do another sometime tomorrow evening. Can't rush these things after all, right? Anyways I'd love it if you'd read and review, as I love hearing what works and what doesn't. So R&R please!

* * *

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he had finished grading his students homework and essays ages ago. He found himself staring at the swirling brown knots of the desk for over an hour. He had been fighting the urge to delve into his memories again, the aching pain that radiated from his chest was the main reason. He wrapped his fingers around the blazingly hot cup, warming his fingers. Atop the hot chocolatey liquid he watched the marshmallows swirl around, melting into a sticky foam as it covered the light brown beverage underneath.

_Severus raced out of the Great Hall, skidding around the corner and toward the looming Entrance Hall doors. He slammed into Potter and his tall friend as he skidded, a laugh escaping his lips as he heard Lily's enraged footsteps trailing close behind him. His scarf was flying behind him, green and silver streaks dancing behind him as he glanced back, his fiery red-haired friend grinning wickedly at him. _

_"You're going to regret that one Sev!" She smirked dashing after him with something hidden in her cloak. Severus grinned racing out the door as she neared. The sudden blast of frozen air shocked him, and for a moment he couldn't move. However as Lily's footsteps echoed closer behind him he found his movement again. The snow was high, trailing up to his shins as he dashed forward into the cold white flurries. _

_The crunch of the snow beneath his feet echoed in the courtyard, he could hear other students chatting and hiding off in the shaded areas of the outside space, their voices softening as Severus charged through. Lily was gaining on him, he could feel it. She was probably hopping from one foot hole to another. He tripped, nearly falling face-first into the snow. Reeling his arms he steadied himself, sighing in relief as he began to start again. _

_"AAAHHH!" Lily yelled, Severus only had a moment to turn toward her before she tackled him to the ground. The snow around him fell onto them as he tried to regain his thoughts. She sat on his chest, smirking down at him. His eyes grew wide as she leaned forward, staring into his eyes. "You know Sev...that wasn't nice of you...throwing food is just childish." _

_"Wha-?" Severus stuttered, his cheeks flushing a deep red as she leaned back, her hand slipping into her robes. _

_"You'll just have to be punished...in the same way." She smirked pulling out the small bowl of marshmallows from her robes. Where in the name of Merlin had she been hiding those? She raised the bowl high in the air, triumph clear in her eyes as she slowly turned the bowl over, the fluffy little sugar balls falling onto Severus' face. _

_"Ahh!" Severus spat, shaking his head free of marshmallows and snow. He glared up at her, she was giggling, her own cheeks tinted pink from the cold weather. His fingers balled into a fist grabbing a small ball of snow in his hands. She stared at him questioningly as he smirked up at her. Her shriek was most satisfactory. _

_The snow hit her straight in the chin, the cold fluffy snow falling into her cloak which made her squirm and yelp. She hopped off of him grabbing the front of her clothes and trying to flush out the cold intruder. Laughter was ringing through the courtyard as others took in the sight. She glared at Severus, bending low and scooping up snow of her own. He rushed to get to his feet but was unable to before she dumped the mass on his head. He yelped shaking off what he could before a snowball fight ensued between the two._

Severus smiled, a soft chuckle emanating from the back of his throat. He raised his cup to his lips and gently blew away some of the steam. The hot liquid warmed him, coursing through him like fire as he pushed the cold feeling of snow from his mind. He set the cup back down, his tongue licking up the frothy foam from his lips as he leaned back in his chair. His chest ached, but it was filled with a happiness he hadn't felt for years.

A loud and sharp rapping on the door made Severus jump. He had been about to muse further in that day when Minerva opened the dark oak door without invitation. He was dragging a blonde haired boy behind her, holding onto his ear roughly. Severus sighed, his eyes slowly closing in irritation. "And what has Mister Malfoy done to award such treatment Professor?"

"Mister Malfoy," Minerva swung Draco before her and he stumbled falling into the desk, his hand finding his ear as he half-glanced back at the Gryffindor Head of House, a scowl on his face. "Was wondering the halls of the school, blathering on about Potter and some scheme to transport a dragon through the school."

"But Professor!" Draco cried swinging to face Minerva, his hand pointing toward the door. "I swear that if you would just listen to me you'd find Potter and his friends on the top of the astronomy tower! He's got a bloody _dragon_ with him! That oaf Hagrid hatched one a few weeks ago and now they're trying to get it out of the castle for him!"

"I leave him to you, Professor Snape." Minerva said, skeptically eyeing the young blonde before nodding toward Severus and closing the door with a loud clunk behind her. He watched Draco turn slowly toward him, a frightened expression on his face as his pale eyes met with Severus' black ones.

"Malfoy...Do you have any idea how disappointed I am with you?" Severus glared down at the boy who cowered into his seat.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I assure you it won't happen again." Draco looked up at him hopefully, wondering if his good-boy act would get him out of his punishment.

"I don't doubt that it will...you will receive detention as well as fifty house points taken." He stood, looming over the boy as he spoke, his eyes catching the absolute horror-struck face before Draco hid it away, "And I will be sure that your father hears about this as well."

Draco made a terrified squeak before turning to plead with Severus, beg him to at least change his mind on telling his father. However Severus was holding a cold glare to Draco, holding the door open for the young boy. "I will be escorting you back to the common room, where you will remain until morning. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Draco said meekly, rising from his chair and dragging his feet as he made his way past Severus. They walked down the hall in silence, Severus could see Draco squirming at the thought of an angry howler from his father the next morning. a small smirk spread on his lips as Draco muttered the common room password and stepped inside the green and silver room. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Draco." Severus' expression lightened a bit, softening at his young godson. Draco gave a half-hearted smile before turning his back and allowing the portrait to swing shut behind him. Severus headed straight back to his office, he knew he needed to get to sleep. Exams started in little over two weeks, and Severus needed to draw up final details on his examinations. Which potions each year would be brewing as well as essays that needed to be reviewed. A sharp throbbing erupted from the back of his head and Severus glared as he continued on his way. Even back when he was a student he hated exams.

_Severus had Lily's arm around his, they were covered head to foot in powdery white snow, their cheeks flaming red and their smiles broad. They had successfully started a snowball fight in the quad and with their enthusiasm encouraged others to join in. Every house participated, teams forming with every house member available. Lily had made a team with a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, while Severus found the two quidditch captains of Slytherin and Gryffindor on his own team, along with a stray Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. _

_For a moment the entirety of the castle had been at peace and Lily and Severus grinned at the thought. They hoped they'd receive a few less questioning looks from others in the halls. Their happiness was halted for a moment as Professor McGonagal raced forward as they entered, her eyes like slits as she glared down at them, "What in the name of Merlin has happened to you?" _

_"S-snowball fight Professor." Severus sputtered, had the fun and games been against the rules? His arms tightened to his side, squeezing Lily's arm in the process. _

_"Snowball fight! While I can appreciate fun and games, I do not appreciate the reckless behavior you two have shown today." She was about to continue when Lily stopped her. _

_"Reckless behavior, ma'am?" Lily looked at the professor skeptically, wondering what they had done wrong to deserve such an absurd scolding. _

_"Yes Miss Evans, you and Mister Snape left a mess of your spots on the tables, collided with students in your attempt to escape, as well as adding disrespect to the list. Therefor I am taking a point from Gryffindor as well as Slytherin. In addition to ensure this will not happen again, both of you will be serving detention with me." Professor McGonagal said sternly. _

_"Professor, Miss Evans and I regrettably did leave our mess behind in our haste, but I hardly think that regards a detention. Was anyone injured in our escapades?" Severus as politely, as long as he hadn't speared anyone in the side surely the Transfiguration teacher couldn't hold it against the two. _

_"As a matter of fact, Mister Snape, someone was hurt in your frivolity." She turned to nod toward a student in their year, his jet black hair and glasses hiding his eyes. his arm was in a sling, one that hadn't been there before Severus and Lily had left to play outside. _

_"Potter?! Potter isn't hurt, he's lying out his bloody teeth!" Severus raged. Professor McGonagal turned back to the two as Potter and his goons loomed just behind the elder witch, devious smirks on their faces. Potter, to emphasize how right Severus was, lifted his supposedly hurt arm and waved, wiggling every finger in mocking triumph. "Just look!" _

_"Sev, shhh. We're already in hot water. We'll deal with the toerag later." Lily whispered in Severus ear. He eased slightly, his anger finding refuge in his eyes as he glared at the big-headed prat. _

_"Is that all Mister Snape? Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagal scowled but her anger lessened as the two resigned, keeping their eyes to the floor as they mumbled apologies. She nodded in approval, "I will notify you of your detention within the week." _

_Professor McGonagal turned, eying the other boys as they giggled silently at the two's misfortune. With a stern glare they blanched, running off before they found the wrath of Professor McGonagall both the teacher as well as the miscreants were out of sight Lily and Severus turned to each other, unsure what to do. _

_"At least we didn't loose a lot of House Points, I'd've been murdered if I had lost more than five points." Lily sighed, grinning as the snow began to melt from their cloaks. _

_"I've never had detention before...wonder what McGonagal will have us do." Severus wondered, he hoped it was nothing like back home. Punishment back home was brutal. "I can't believe he's got the school wrapped around his bloody finger. Arrogant prat." Severus sneered, dusting the remaining snow from his shoulders and sleeves as they started back toward the stairs. _

_"We know he's a git, that's all that's important. Besides, we have detention together! At least we won't be alone." Lily smiled. Severus glanced down at Lily and couldn't help but smile himself. _

_"Yeah I guess it won't be that bad. At least then if we have to write lines or clean cauldrons or some such nonsense then we'll be able to complain about it to each other as soon as we're done." Severus grinned as Lily giggled. She gave him a quick hug, a blush flashing over his cheeks as she pulled him close. _

_"I'll see you at dinner, and don't forget to meet me after at the library!" She called running up the stairs toward her dormitory. Her long red hair bouncing with each step. He waved meekly before dashing off to the dungeons to get out of his wet clothes. Memories of earlier in the day causing his cheeks to burn crimson red as he made his way into the green and silver chambers. _

Severus' hand flashed over the parchment as he deliberated with Professor McGonagal. Apparently Potter and his friend Granger, as well as the Longbottom boy had been found roaming the halls as well. He was responding to Minerva's informing letter so that they could pick a time and place for the children to serve their detention. His head pounding, he told her to wait until morning, and to inform Dumbledore of their wanderings. Surely Dumbledore had something in mind for the reckless brat. As he sent the letter on it's way he sighed, knowing full well that tomorrow morning he'd find himself in the Headmaster's office.

His fingers wrapped around the warm cup once more, holding the cup to his lips he drank in the liquid once more. The taste was bland, the chocolate having sunk to the bottom of the cup. He sighed, giving up on his sweet indulgence as he threw his clock off his shoulders and headed to his quarters. He hoped those green lovely eyes would be kind to him tonight. "Lily, be merciful."


	8. Detention

_A/N: hello all. So i finally finished this chapter and started out loving it...now I'm not too fond of it. Well either way I want to thank __**faliline **__and __**origamikungfu**__ for their reviews! I can only hope I'm doing a good job keeping the story together as well as flushing out snapes character. Couldn't resist origamikungfu's suggestion of a dream sequence =] hope you all enjoy! And please continue to read and review!_

* * *

_"Severus" her angelic voice cooed, whispering softly in his ear. Severus could feel her there, her soft skin brushing against him, her beautiful green eyes dancing just out of sight. He could hear the smile on her lips as she called to him, "Severus."_

_Her hand found his, their fingers intertwining together. He could feel his heart rate quicken, his cheeks crimson as he turned to smile at her. She was glowing, her pale skin bright in the darkness, her eyes were alight with love and happiness. He slowly raised his other hand to her cheek, caressing the milky skin. His own voice drifted in the stillness,"Lily."_

_She breath hitched at the soft gesture, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned toward him. His heart racing he kept his eyes open, taking in the sinful way her cheeks reddened as he leaned closer, the way her breathing quickened as she felt his lips brush her own. He couldn't take it any longer.  
His lips met hers, his black eyes fluttering shut as Lily gasped. Electricity shot threw their veins as they turned flush to each other, Severus kept her close pulling her body tight to his own. Her fingers reached up, tentatively making their way to his neck, her soft fingers causing chills to run rampant down his spine. He groaned running his fingers just under her shirt which made Lily twitch and moan, "Severus!"_

_His lips left hers, causing a disappointed moan from Lily, trailing down her face to her collarbone where he made soft kisses down her throat to her shoulder. She took the time to run her hands over his body, taking in every inch of his clothed body. Her fingers trailed down his chest, slowly unbuttoning every last button that got in the way of seeing him. He pulled back looking into her lust filled eyes, a shiver running threw him as he realised that want was directed at him, "Severus."_

"Severus!" Minerva yelled throwing a pillow from his couch at him. It hit him square in the abdomen, rolling up his body to fly above his head. Startled he jumped into a sitting position on his bed, the pillow landing right on his head as he began to speak.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my quarters Minerva?" Severus growled throwing the pillow from his head to the floor beside her feet.

"I have been calling on you from your study for nearly fifteen minutes. Albus wishes to speak with you, I suggest you refrain from keeping him any longer." She said turning sharply on her heel before exiting the room. Severus groaned, his eyes venturing to the ceiling as he flung himself backwards onto his cooling pillows.

"Bloody old man." He sighed hoisting himself from his bed, eyes darting to the door to be sure of his surroundings. Alone once more Severus pulled his long gray night shirt from his body, dragging it over his pale skin as he lifted it. His hair pulled up as the short made its way over his head, spilling unceremoniously around his tired face. He fought a yawn as he shuffled to his dresser, pulling fresh clothes for the day out.

He dragged his feet toward the bathroom, spilling the neat folded clothes onto his sink. He waved his hand at the tub and hot water instantly began pouring from the spigot, he looked at himself briefly as he flicked his hand up, the shower beginning to pour as he pulled back. Severus removed his undergarments, ignoring the throbbing in his groin as memories from his dream came back to haunt him.

He stepped into the steaming hot water, hissing in satisfaction as it kneaded the sore muscles of his shoulder. He found his usual soap, lathering it over his body quickly, attempting to ignore the want to explore his dreams further in the safety of his own restroom. Severus groaned, his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to wash himself, images of Lily in sinfully delicious states of undress causing him to shudder. He leaned his head back into the steady stream of water, his long fingers lingering on his hip, twitching.

He shook his head fiercely, water splashing over the tub. His hands retreated to his shampoo bottle, dabbing a small amount on and rubbing the frothy foam liberally into his hair. He knew after a good ten minutes looming above a potion it'd appear as greasy as ever but he had grown into a habit of half-heartedly trying. He shut his eyes and placed himself under the hot water rinsing the white bubbles from his body.

He sighed, happily discontent. Lily had chosen to leave his thoughts for the time being, but he longed to indulge in his fantasies. He left the tub, the water turning off as he stepped back into his bathroom. One day soon he probably would, he could only ignore those sinful thoughts for so long before it would drive him mental. He grabbed his wand pointing it at himself, instantly drying his pale skin. His hair was sticking to his face in wet tendrils, he preferred not to bother with it, to let it dry on it's own.  
He dressed quickly, only checking once to be sure his shirt was tucked in properly, and immediately headed for his study. Waiting on his desk was a steaming cup of coffee, he took a brief sip before grabbing his robes and leaving to Dumbledore's office.

_"Hey Sev, has Professor McGonagal given you your detention information yet?" Lily asked sitting next to him at the end of the Slytherin table. It was early morning and only a handful of students and teachers were in the Great Hall, it gave the pair a chance to talk before the hall was swarmed with older students and bitter condescending older students._

_"Yeah, says I've got to go to her classroom before dinner, doesn't say anything else though. What about you?" Severus asked offering her some toast. She took a piece but chose to answer his question before taking a nice big bite from it._

_"The same, I figure we'll be writing lines or sent to dust the place...I hear that if you get caught by Filch that he'll make you shine the shields in the trophy room." she took a large bite of her toast, licking her lips as she swallowed. She grabbed Severus' goblet and drank from it sighing as she placed it back in front of him. "Mmm Pumpkin Juice."_

_"Isn't that how muggle kids get cooties?" Severus smirked grabbing the goblet by the stem and swirling around the remaining juice. Lily grinned and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Who knows? I never believed in cooties anyways." She leaned closer and smirked, "If I did I probably would have gotten them from Tuney. She's always chasing and talking to boys." She stuck out her tongue at the thought of fawning over some boy. She didn't notice Severus' frown as she continued, "And she calls me weird."_

_"Well cooties must be real then, they're obviously infecting her head and making her brain fuzzy." Severus smirked. the pair stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They continued to chat until the Great Hall began to swell with students. They parted, knowing that they'd meet up again soon as the tables began to fill. Lily went over to sit with a girl she knew from her charms class only to have Potter and his gang flank her at the table._

"Ah Severus, I've been expecting you. I trust you slept well?" Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. Severus glared, it was even earlier than he had imagined. The crazy old man had him up at nearly 3 in the morning? For a word about what, dare he ask?  
"I would have if you had let me headmaster." Severus sneered, agitation flowing through him in waves.

"My apologies Severus, I just wanted to ask you what you think of our young Mister Potter." Dumbledore offered a seat to Severus who instantly stiffened.

"Potter?" Severus asked, wondering if this was a test or truly an information gathering meeting. When Albus nodded, his eyes filled with interest Severus closed his eyes spilling what he truly thought of the boy, "He's an insolent little boy, arrogant just like his father. He's pathetic in potions and I dare worry about his other studies. He is also very nosy,often resulting in rule breaking. There's nothing noble about breaking the rules and I can only hope you find a disciplinary method worthy of his arrogance."

"That seems rather harsh Severus." Albus smiled, Severus could only sneer. Of course the senile old man would favor the son of the prized Order member, James Bloody Potter.

"He'd do well to keep his nose out of adult's business. How else can we attempt to keep the boy from harm if he is insistent in shoving his grubby little nose into it?" Severus said, his anger at Albus' rising in his throat like toxic venom. He found it infuriating that though his words dripped menacingly from his lips he never seemed to make Albus see his way.

"Very well, I'll send word to you and Minerva when I've consulted with Hagrid about his part in all this." Albus waved Severus off, sending the younger man back from where he came. Severus glared at the old man for a moment before turning sharply on his heel and heading back down the stairs, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

_Severus yawned rubbing his eyes as he marched down the stairs away Professor McGonagal's office. He had flying practice earlier that day and the mental and physical strain the broom had caused him had made him want to skip his lunch and head straight for the warmth and comfort of his bed. Unfortunately he had promised Lily they'd meet up in the library for sandwiches and sweets. A dreamy smile crept onto his face in the empty hallway, he hadn't laughed that hard since their snowball fight._

_He still couldn't believe he and Lily had gotten detention from a silly snowball fight, but the detention had zoomed by. The lines they had to write had made their hands cramp but they finished in no time and Professor McGonagal had allowed the two to study quietly while she finished grading her papers. The two swapped notes from charms and potions, giving helpful hints on the upcoming exams._

_When Professor McGonagal finally sent the two on their ways they felt more than ready to get the future exams off their minds and focus on the relieving aftermath. Severus walked Lily up the seven flights of stairs, accompanying Lily on her walk, until they came to the Fat Lady's Corridor. Lily and Severus parted after a quick hug, promising that they'd meet up bright and early for breakfast. Severus slowly headed back toward the staircase as soon as Lily's robes disappeared behind the Fat Lady's portrait._

_Severus' eyes drooped a bit as he turned at the end of the hall, his feet guiding him forward without his consent. He didn't mind, he found himself wondering what he should get Lily for her upcoming birthday. It was fast approaching, only a week or two left. His eyes caught the end of a red and gold carpet and he looked up. There were walls beside him, tapestries and paintings flitting softly as Severus stopped. There was a large wooden door before him, large black metal hinges gleamed in the fire light. "What?"_

_The doors swung open as Severus took a nervous step forward, he leaned back, not pulling his foot back to it's original position. The room was large, filled to the brim with random dusty objects, Severus glanced over his shoulder, swiftly entering the strange room before one of the prefects down the hall began their routes. _

_It was amazing the amount of things inside the room, bookcases leaning snugly against each other, towers of chairs and broken couches in piles around the room, tables filled with molding potion vials and dusty antiques. Severus took in the sight, wondering if he stepped too far in if he'd get lost. He had never heard of this strange room, it was mind boggling._

_His school bag dropped from his shoulder with a thud, the sound muffled by the surrounding towers. Severus looked toward the door, wondering if anyone would find him there,before walking forward carefully eyeing the towering couch towers suspiciously as he crept by. He neared a table, it was covered in dust and cobwebs, sneering at it for a moment before squinting and leaning in closer. Gleaming softly in the light from the torches were pieces of broken and whole jewellery._

_Severus grabbed a gritty candlestick and waved it over the table, pulling the stringy fine web away from the table. Discarding the candlestick on the other side of the table Severus turned back to the table, eyeing the tarnished silver and gold. It had been there for some time, the cobwebs from above had remnants clinging to the fine chains and jewels.  
He reached forward, his fingers gently brushing away the grime from a nearby pendant, his eyes shifting from the pendant to the surrounding area. _

_He held the small pendant, it's metal cold, sending a small shiver up his spine. Surely these were free for the taking, their previous owners were long gone. He looked around for a moment and smiled grasping a small silver box, only large enough to fit a small trinket, and rushing to his bag to stuff it within. _

_The pendant swung in his hand, bumping into his robes as he grabbed his things and headed back to the common room. He had plans for both of the silver pieces he had found, and he was sure Lily would love them._

Severus eyed the empty Great Hall, Minerva and Flitwick were chatting quietly at the Professor's table, only a few students gathered in the cool room. Severus entered the Hall, noting with a pain in his chest that there were students from each House sitting with one another, Slytherins with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. With only a handful of students the House rivalry was not on their minds, instead exams and homework plagued the young children's minds.

He had slowed, unknowingly, and glared as a student rushed by him. He paled a bit as the little red-haired first year bounded toward her friends, a scruffy black haired Slytherin smirking at her as she joined him at the Ravenclaw table. The young Slytherin mumbled something, nodding his head toward Severus and he watched as the young red-head froze, slowly turning to stare wide-eyed at the potions master.

Her icy blue eyes held fear and shock as she mumbled an apology as he walked by. She sat down at the table, pulling her Ravenclaw tie from her robes and handing it,still wrapped around her neck, to her Slytherin friend, "I'm dead, just finish me off then."

Severus' lips pulled into a smile as he stared at the stairs leading up to the staff table. Hopefully that Slytherin treated her well, not all deserved a fate like his.


	9. Exams

A/N: So my loyal readers! I have another chapter for you...unfortunately it's a tid bit filler-ish. I can only hope it still has a good read to it though. I want to thank **faliline **and **Hervissa** for the wonderful reviews! By the way **Faliline** I do plan on using it again in other chapters, I had a bit too much fun with it I guess ^.^ and **Hervissa** thank you for your review, honestly it made me extremely happy inside, and I wanted to let you know that I am going to be writing the entire series. So it might be a long journey but I hope you and the rest of my loyal readers continue to read and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again! -Mez

* * *

The Potion Master's classroom was filled to the brim with ingredients and papers, cauldrons still hot from the previous years exam. Severus gathered his third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw evaluations and stacked them together in a folder and set it aside, grabbing the next evaluation sheets for his next class. He glanced at his schedule before frowning, of course the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were up. Severus scribbled the students names on the top of the papers as they began to file into the room. He watched them scurry from the ingredient cabinet to their tables. He watched them like a hawk, his black eyes scanning every singular motion and detail, the color of the potion, the smell, the way the ingredients were put in. Every single motion was needed to make a good potion, but perfection and ingenuity were what was needed to make it a great potion.

_Severus bit his lip as he studied his potion, it was the right color, texture, but it's smell. He couldn't tell if it was off or if Lily just smelled really good. His cheeks flushing Severus turned to look at Lily, her wavy dark red hair pulled back into a messy bun, her bangs skillfully tucked behind her ears. Her green eyes scrutinized her work,carefully looking over each ingredient as she added it. _

_Severus turned back to focus on his potion, nearly panicking as he realized the cauldron was becoming too hot. He quickly turned it down, his mind pushing Lily away as he finished the forgetfulness potion. He allowed it to cool, the last step of the process and leaned back in his chair with a relieved sigh. He smirked as he noticed Potter and his friends avoiding a large potion bubble that had formed and burst before them, covering Pettigrew in hideous grey slime. Soon both Severus and Lily bottled their brew and handed the vials to Professor Slughorn. _

_He grinned at them, winking knowingly before placing their names on them and sorting them on the desk to be graded later. Lily yawned as they exited the room, "We have an entire week of classes before grades come out...What are we going to do?" _

_"I don't know, can't have a snowball fight anymore. I guess we can enjoy outside? I hear that the Black Lake has a Giant Squid in it." Severus grinned, imagining a Giant Squid in the depths of the murky lake. _

_"Oh yeah! I heard from a fourth year that some of the more adventurous students try and tickle him when he's basking in the sun." Lily grinned. _

_"Tickling a Giant Squid?" Severus laughed, "Well even if we can't tickle the squid we can always cloud watch until the grades are in." Lily nodded as they made their way out to the Entrance Courtyard, their footsteps echoing in the cathedral like hall. _

_They were greeted with a warm breeze that nearly knocked them off their feet. Stripping away their heavy robes they made their way to the Lake. Throwing their school robes on the ground they sat on them, allowing the black robes to ward off the cooling sensation the raw ground gave off. _

_The two leaned against the tree, absorbing the warmth and peace around them. Lily yawned, resting her head on Severus' shoulder. His cheeks flushed, but he did not push her away, instead the two took a nap, leaning against each other as the warmth of the day soaked into their skin._

One grueling hour later Severus sent the students on their way, finally he was able to drop into his seat and audibly groan as the potion's room door swung shut behind the last student. He still had a few more classes to go, however he knew that the older years would be able to handle the potions he set out, they were used to his overbearing tendencies and sly remarks. Severus flicked his wand, allowing the remnants of botched potions and over-chopped ingredients to disappear, before gathering his mental strength to continue to write down the notes from the previous class.

He hadn't jeered Potter on as much as he thought he would, the boy seemed to work well under pressure, until Severus stood beside him. He had watched the boy flinch as Severus towered over him, the boy's green eyes turning ever so slightly to gaze at Severus' pocket before snapping his attention back to his cauldron. Severus had sneered and left his side, continuing on to torment the insufferable know-it-all and Potter's gangly red-haired friend. He smirked, noting Draco's perfect brew, it shimmered and was the exact shade of red it was supposed to be.

As he finished the last of the notes and began writing the next classes names down the door swung open again, taller quiet students taking their seats and talking quietly amongst themselves until the Professor was ready. Severus glanced up a few minutes later, the class was filled with nervous and smug students alike. Severus stood, his wand flicking from his side, and took his quill and parchment with him as he glared down at the class. "Begin."

_"Say Lily? What are you doing hanging around the library on a day like today?" Severus smirked, leaning against the tall wooden bookcase. He had ventured all over the grounds, nearly falling into one of Potter's many traps, looking for her. She was leaning back in her chair, a book flat on her face, the only thing showing that she was Lily was her long dark red hair and Gryffindor robes. _

_She jerked upward, nearly loosing all the balance she had on the chair, her arms swinging wildly as she righted herself, her chair feet lying flat against the stone floor once more. "Severus Tobias Snape!" She glared up at him but the glare didn't last long as she sighed, "I was avoiding the kooky quartet, they're driving me bonkers." _

_"I see, well I guess you wouldn't be interested in spending time with me? I mean that book you were reading seemed frightfully interesting."Severus raise his hand to his face, a smirk evident throughout his tease, "I mean you're still drooling over it! By the way Lils, you got a bit.." He rubbed his thumb under his lip and she blushed quickly and furiously wiping the supposed dribble from her face. _

_"Oh come off it, as if you haven't ever taken a nap on a book before." a sinister smirk grew slowly on her lips, "In fact, I have proof you have." She shoved her book into her bag and strutted past Severus who reached out to grab her arm. _

_"Hey wait a minute!" She turned to smirk at him and he averted her gaze, his eyes trailing to her neck, a shiny silver pendant nestled just beside her tie. It was a silver sun, the jewel a pale green that was just a shade darker in the lighting of the library. "W-where'd you get that?" _

_"Hmm? This? Oh someone gave it to me for my birthday, don't know who though, they left a card but the writing's not one I recognize." Lily frowned, she had been wondering where the thing had come from for some time. It had appeared on her pillow the morning of her birthday, wrapped up in gold and silver wrapping paper. She read the note first trying to place where she had seen the neat delicate writing before. It read simply, "A Lovely Trinket, for a Lovely Girl. Happiest of Birthdays to you." _

_"So you have no clue who gave it to you?" Severus fought to smile. He was hoping she wouldn't recognize his handwriting. Apparently it had done well to learn a new way of writing so he wouldn't get a sharp smack to the wrist from his mother. She did hate not being able to read his work. Severus smirked as he grinned, "Lils has her very first secret admirer huh?" He sniffed pretending to wipe away a fake tear, "My Lily is growing up so fast!" _

_"Shove off Sev!" Lily blushed, punching the boy before her in the arm. She was mildly satisfied that he jumped a step back, rubbing the now tender flesh beneath his robes. She stuck out her tongue, triumph clear in her voice as she laughed,"Serves you right!" _

Finally the last class drifted from his room, he was free of the brats for at least a week. Why he took a teaching job he'd never fully understand. He gathered his things into a few separate piles, arranged them by year and when he'd grade them and sighed. Severus stood, stretching the small of his back as he leaned back, fresh air sounded like heaven at the moment. He left his classroom, locking the door behind him to be sure no students would be tempted into altering their work. He doubted they could fool him but one can never be too sure.

He passed Flitwick and Sprout in the hallways, talking about sharing a cup of tea while they discussed the potential Prefects of next year. He nodded to them curtly, dismissing the tea idea gracefully as he headed toward the courtyard. He stepped outside, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in deeply, a headache that had been forming just behind his eyes retreated to the depths of his mind, lingering there for future displeasure. Severus opened his eyes, his dark eyes scanning the courtyard, looking for the source of the loud talking.

Minerva was scolding the trio, Potter's trio. He smirked slightly as he made his way over toward the group only to be disappointed as Minerva left.

"-He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we-" The girl gasped, her brown eyes locking with Severus' black ones. The gangly red-head and Potter whipped around. The stared at him for some time before Severus decided to pull them from their thoughts.

"Good afternoon," He said smoothly. The stared at him, Severus pulled his arms up, crossing them in front of his chest as they gawked, "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He could feel a cruel, twisted smile pull at his lips and for once he didn't care.

"We were-" Potter had began, green eyes flickered to the floor in search of a thought.

"You want to be more careful," Severus said cutting Potter's air-headed excuse in half as he continued, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to loose any more points, can it?" Potter turned a brilliant shade of crimson, matching that of his robes, before they turned to walk back out toward the grounds.

"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Severus glared, there went his outside musings. He headed toward the staff room, Flitwick and Sprout were more than likely chatting away in there, and Minerva was sure to have some things to say about scores so far. Joy.

Severus was surprised to find Minerva nowhere to be found. He chatted idily with Trelawny, shoving guilt back down his throat like bile as he recalled a dark night in the Hogs Head. She didn't know, she was just as empty minded as ever. It amazed him that though she was airy and eccentric, she still was so innocent. Ah how he envied that innocence.

"You'll have to excuse me Sybil, I have to get back to my grading. I plan on finishing up the first years before the day's out." He gave her a small, polite nod before standing and heading toward the door. He swung the door open, nearly smacking the little know-it-all in the face. "Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for Professor Flitwick...I er, I was thinking I got one of my questions wrong and I'm terribly frightened it may bring my score down!" the mousy brunette blurted out, her eyes terrified and large like a does. Severus sighed turning on his heel and started back into the room.

"Filius, Miss Hermione Granger is outside worrying over your exam, console her would you? I must get back to my work." Flitwick nodded, hopping down from his stool and excusing himself from Sprout. They shuffled toward the door together but the girl was nowhere to be found. "She's run off."

The two shrugged and went back to their respective places. Severus had a mountain of first year mistakes to deduct points for. He wondered if he'd even make it to dinner that night, it wouldn't be the first time he'd skipped a meal for school work.

_Severus turned the page of the book he had borrowed from Slughorn, he had written down nearly every potion in the dusty old tome but he knew with the end of the year creeping up that he'd have to return the book to it's original owner. He bit into an apple, the juice splashing over his tongue as he licked his lips. _

_"Snivellus!" Potter's voice rang down the hall. Severus sighed, sneak attacks were not the idiots strong point. Wand already in hand Severus stood, the book snapping shut and dropping to the floor. Potter and his croonies smirked up at him, thinking they had once again gotten the upper hand, Severus alone and backed against the wall. Truly they should have known better. _

_"Come to face me again? Shouldn't you have thought better after the last time you threw your pathetic jinxes and curses at me?" Severus spat glaring down at the other boys. _

_"Please, you're nothing to a simple bat-boogey hex." Black scoffed raising his wand to prove his theory. But before he could move it much higher than his own navel Severus shot a spell at the group, casting two backwards, leaving Pettigrew and Lupin staring at their friends in bewilderment. _

_"I suggest you leave it at this Black before I truly humiliate you in front of your precious friends." Severus glared turning on his heel and sharply turning into Slughorn's office. He had sat a few feet from the door in case the group had shown their faces again. Severus knocked after the door shut behind him greeting Professor Slughorn, "Hello Professor, I was hoping to talk with you." _

_"What is it my boy?" Slughorn asked offering Severus a seat before him. _

_"I was...talking with some rather mischievous Gryffindors and I found this in their possession." Severus pulled the book he had swiped from Slughorn's self and gingerly handed it back to the Potion's Master. Slughorn looked surprised but smiled at the boy before him, "I can only assume such a book belongs to you Professor? Otherwise I don't suspect another first year like myself would have access to it. I understand it isn't from the restricted section, but it should be, right Professor?" _

_Slughorn looked guilty for a moment before Severus smiled at him, "It's purely academic though?" Slughorn nodded, thanking Severus for his return of the book. He was even rewarded with two house points and a chocolate frog. _

_That was probably the best lie he had told in his whole life_.

Severus groaned, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were heavy and his arm was cramping up with the need of writing continuously. He waved a tempus charm into the air and rose from his chair, adjusting to the feeling of having his own two feet beneath him again. He had rounds to start, it was far past midnight and he had a certain professor he had to check up on.


	10. Through the trap door

A/N: hello all! So it's been a while and please don't be mad! I know bad Mez bad mez but I got wrapped up in school work and work work o.o. Well otherwise this is the final chapter of book one therefore if you want to continue reading the half-blood prince pensive keep an eye out for it...or get a author alert thingy? That usually pops up with my favourite authors new stories on here. As always thank you for those who reviewed and I'm always happy to hear what you have to say so please continue to read and review! And of course, enjoy!

* * *

"Open the bloody door Quirrell, or I can assure you you'll be hanging from the whomping willow by your turban." Severus growled pounding on the door for the umpteenth time. His ear was pressed against the door, but he could hear no movement behind it. "Fine, if that's how you wish it: _Bombarda_!"

Severus swirled his wand above his head, swinging it to point at the door before him. The bang echoed through the hallway as he stepped through the blasted entranceway. "Quirrell? _Homenum Revelio_!" The spell revealed nothing, the empty silence of the room made Severus' heart race. The blasted twit was going for the stone! Severus rushed from Quirrell's study, not bothering to clean up the mess he had caused, and headed straight toward the third floor corridor.

He wasn't sure exactly how he had managed to get there so quickly but as he neared the forbidden corridor he heard whispered voices becoming louder as he slowed his pace. "Are you alright Ron? Is there any way you can walk up to the hospital wing yourself?" The little mousy brunette whispered, the door they had just exited was creaking shut behind them.

"Yeah I think so...Where's Harry?" The red-haired boy mumbled, he sounded confused. Severus peaked around the corner and found the boy holding his head, bruises and some blood plastered to his pale skin. The girl looked in no better shape, her clothes had small rips in them and there were bits of stone in the bird's nest she called hair.

"I've told you Ron, he's gone to stop Snape. There wasn't enough potion for both Harry and I to continue onto the next challenge. He sent me back to make sure you were alright and to get Dumbledore!" Hermione chided, she brushed some of his hair from his forehead and looked carefully at his face. "I'll bring you up, I can't have you wondering off...you may have a concussion."

"A concussion?" The Weasley's voice faded as their footsteps headed off in the other direction. Severus stared before him, wide-eyed and shocked. Regardless of the fact that Potter thought he was going to steal the stone the bloody twit put himself in mortal danger!

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Severus whispered waving his hand and pushing his shock and bad memories from him, A silvery doe erupted from his wand, staring up at him lovingly. He kneeled beside the doe, cupping the wispy vision by it's jaw, "Go to Dumbledore, tell him this: Potter is in trouble, return to the castle at once Headmaster." His thumb brushed over the doe's cheek affectionately before it transformed into a ball of silver light and flew out of the nearest window.

Severus ripped the door to the forbidden corridor open getting a face full of slobber as the three headed dog growled and nipped at him. Where that gamekeeper found a chain that could hold the beast he's never know. Severus' dark eyes scanned the ground, a nearly crumpled harp lay sideways beside the beast's large paw. Severus cast a spell from the doorway, enchanting the golden object to begin playing, it righted itself as the giant dog nestled into a quiet sleep. The trap door the dog usually was positioned on was ripped from it's hinges, allowing easy access to the next challenge below.

Gripping his wand firmly Severus jumped down, expecting a hard surface below. He was instantly on guard when he found himself lying on a cold but springy surface. He tried to move and was instantly restrained. The tip of his wand glowed, revealing vines twisting and turning all around him, the shrank from the light of his wand but constricted him tighter where the light did not touch. Severus flicked his wand, fire licked at the vines causing the black roots to cringe darting away quickly releasing him. He fell quickly, unable to stop himself before he collided with the floor. He had managed to turn in midair, falling flat on his left arm.

He groaned trying and failing to flex his throbbing hand. He stood, otherwise unharmed and grabbed his left hand, holding it gingerly as he stepped toward the next door. He could already see the black bruise forming around his wrist, it was swelling as well and he glared at the sickening sight. "Bloody Potter." Severus mumbled pushing the next door open.

Severus looked up, seeing the keys flying about lazily. A soft scraping made him cast his eyes down at the lock across the room. He smirked as he rushed over, the rusty old key was trying to get out of the door. Apparently the children hadn't removed it when they had went through themselves. He turned the key, allowing the door to open, before he pulled it from it's tiny prison and set it free.

The key fluttered gratefully around his head before it flew off to rejoin it's comrades. Severus stepped into the next room, again thankful that the children had just been through, Minerva had set up a chess board for her challenge. He raced across the slick battle field, sliding past the reconstructing army of fallen soldiers and into his challenge room. The flames licked at his heels, and for once Severus was grateful he had thought this one up. Though the vials were all filled with various things they had a refilling charm on them. The Granger girl had not waited long enough for the potion to refill before figuring out the riddle it seemed.

Without hesitation Severus plucked the proper potion from the table, taking it in a swift swig, resisting the urge to cough as he ran through the flames on the other side of the room. Severus ran into the next room, it was eerily silent. Severus crept around the corner, unsure of what challenge this room held. So far it was Hagrid's dog, Sprout's deadly weed, Hooch and probably Flitwicks charmed keys, Minerva's chessboard, and of course his own potion. Who else had given a challenge? The smell that invaded his senses alerted him to the culprit first. Quirrell.

The roar was deafening, Severus barely had the chance to dart out of the way of the troll's club. It was a sickly green mountain troll, and it looked far more displeased than it should have. It glared down at Severus and swung it's giant club again, hitting him square in the side and throwing him across the room. He rose, ignoring the sickening cracks of his bones as they righted themselves unsuccessfully. The troll staggered toward him as Severus raised his wand. It rose it's club in the same manner as Severus, pointed straight at him, however as the two attacked the troll was blasted backwards, shattering a column in the doorway. The troll shrieked as ropes slithered around it's torso, binding it. Severus sighed, stumbling toward the door as the troll gurgled angrily behind him.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" A voice in the room bellowed as Severus entered. His heart stopped, that voice. It couldn't be. Pushing the fear that coursed through him Severus rushed forward, the screams of Quirrell echoing off the walls.

"Harry! Harry!" Severus grabbed Quirrell and pulled him away. The man continued to shriek in pain as he writhed on the floor. Severus grabbed Harry shielding him as he watched Quirrell. After a few moments the man calmed and a dark mist slowly pulled itself from him, swirling and twisting menacingly before it disappeared. Severus stared at Quirrell from where he held Harry only to look away as he realised the man was no longer breathing. "Harry...bloody twit...you'd best not be dead or your mother will have my head."

Severus rested the boy on the ground for the briefest of moments to check his pulse before he painfully scooped him up and headed back toward the main part of the castle. The challenges were cleared as he walked through, the troll was gone, the chess board pieces bowed out of his way, the hovering broom was gone, there was even a staircase leading to the room the dog had been in.

"Ah Severus, good to see you aren't too harmed." Albus smiled as Severus emerged from the trapdoor, his arms wrapped securely around the boy who lived.

"I'm not even going to tell you how infuriated I am with you Albus. Now I'll be dropping Mister Potter and Myself off to the infirmary." He walked past him, stopping just beside him, "It was Quirrell." Before the Headmaster could turn to question him Severus disappeared out the door with a swish of his black robes.

_"We're the top of our class Sev!" Lily grinned spinning around with her grade sheet pulled to her chest. Severus smiled, proud of himself and his friend. _

_"Of course we are! We practically have our own study seats in the library." Severus laughed. Lily's long red hair swung gently as she stopped, he gasped as she pulled him into a hug, her pretty face resting against his shoulder. _

_"I just..It's...I'm so happy Severus!" she laughed, a hint of hysteric tears evident in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight causing her to giggle. _

_"And you should be! You've done fantastic this year Lil, and I'm proud to have you as my best friend and study pal." He pulled back and she gazed up at him, tears glazing her emerald green eyes, her smile was making her squint. _

_"We'll study over break, right?" Lily asked pulling herself from Severus. They leaned against each other, grinning as they watched the Great Hall fill. He nodded with a scoff. _

_"Please, it's not like I'd want to study with Tuney." Severus smirked nudging her with his elbow lightly causing her smile to falter a bit before she sighed. _

_"I hope she isn't frightfully mad at me." _

_"Let her be." Severus mumbled watching his best friend walk toward the Gryffindor table, the quartet instantly by her side. He smiled a bit as she glared at them, they shrunk back as she glowered, obviously saying something in her anger. They were turning a lovely pale colour as she leaned toward them, whispering harshly._

Severus pulled his long sleeve over his bruised wrist, it had been broken in the fall but Madame Pomfrey had fixed it as soon as she saw it. The bruising of the wrist was a different story. He managed to avoid the stares, save from Granger and Weasley, they eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. Severus smoothed his cloak as he exited the dungeons. Another year had slipped through his fingers, though he never thought Potter's first year would be quite so memorable.

Severus stood tall as he made his way into the Hall, it was donned in Slytherin colours, silver and green streamed across the banners that hung from the ceiling. Severus tried to hide his pride in his House but as he sat down he smirked proudly at his House who all nodded and smiled up at him. Draco looked particularly pleased with himself and his House.

The Hall was filled to the brim with buzzing chatter, laughter and chaos. Severus had turned to speak with Minerva when the Hall turned silent. The voices instantly piped back up, louder than before as the students craned to get a better look at the boy who slipped in-between his friends and attempted to blend in as everyone watched him. Severus rolled his eyes, curiosity was a ridiculous thing.

Dumbledore entered just moments after Potter's arrival, causing the loud chatter to cease almost immediately. He stood before the students looking down at them with a cheerful smile on his face. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." Dumbledore's speech was broken then by the Slytherins who were cheering and stomping so loudly the goblets on the Gryffindor's tables on the other side of the hall were shaking. Severus watched Potter glare at Draco who was pounding his own goblet on the table.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin, well done. However," Dumbledore smiled, Severus leaned foreword, catching the sparkle that caused his proud smirk to falter, "recent events must be taken into account." The roaring cheering that had been in the hall moments before was silenced, it was nearly deafening. Severus turned to see the faltering smiled of his students. "Ahem," Dumbledore said, ""I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First to Mr. Ronald Weasley." The boy in question flushed a rather disturbing shade of purple, looking far more like a radish than a schoolboy. "...For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Severus cringed as the Gryffindor's gleefully acknowledged the boys triumph. Severus was certainly not liking where the old coot was taking this. After a brief pause Dumbledore continued, instantly gaining the silence of the Hall, " Second- to Miss Hermione Granger...for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The cheers erupted once more, the mousy brunette's head had slumped to the table, Merlin was the child crying? "Third- To Mister Harry Potter..." The room was deadly quiet. "...For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Severus wanted to cover his ears. The entire hall was cheering aside from the Slytherin table, it seemed with Dumbledore's added points that the Gryffindor's were equal with the Slytherins. Severus shifted uneasily in his seat, eyeing his own table as well as the headmaster. Dumbledore raised his hand and the room fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Severus glared ahead of him, the entire hall was again cheering, the reign of Slytherin had ended. Severus cringed as the roar got louder, watching as Filch's cat ran haphazardly from the Great Hall and away from the chaos. His black eyes glanced over at the Slytherin table, the older students were either stone cold, glaring daggers across the room, or throwing their hats on the table and shoving their goblets and such from them. "Which means," Dumbledore called over the cheers of the other three houses," we need a little change of decoration."

With a clap of his hands Albus set the Gryffindor colours over the Great Hall, the beautiful green and silver cast aside for the red and gold of Gryffindor. Severus was elbowed in the rib and he turned, with a harsh, forced smile, to Minerva. He shook her hand, handing her the bet money they had placed on the house cup earlier in the year. She patted him on the shoulder before turning to Sprout for congratulations. Severus turned to glare out at the students only to catch Potter's gaze. He gaze was stone cold, the stupid little boy. If Lily were still here... Severus turned, eyeing his plate as the meal sprung forth.

_Lily was bounding in her seat, Severus couldn't help but laugh as she jumped from her seat pressing her finger against the cool glass window. The platform was nearing, the train was slowing to a crawl as it entered the magical platform. The two had shared a compartment on the train again, and sometime in their journey had ventured to the bathroom to put their muggle clothes back on. "I can't believe we're home again!" _

_"Yeah, it seemed like only yesterday we left." Severus said sadly, he hadn't wanted to leave Hogwarts. She turned to see his disappointed smile and patted him on the shoulder, with a reassuring grin. _

_"It'll be no time till we're back again. And we live right up the road from each other, so it'd not like we won't be seeing each other." Lily pulled him from his seat and headed toward the train's exits. "I'll have mum and dad bring you along when we go off to Diagon Alley, that way your mum won't have to worry about it this year." _

_"T-thanks Lily...I'll see you tomorrow then?" _

_"Tomorrow it is!" She gave him a quick hug before they left the train, parting ways through the barrier._


End file.
